Gypsies Tramps and Thieves
by Renee N Snider
Summary: Rukia traveled with her family in a wagon. one day the Gypsy family picked up Ichigo a young man who became stranded far form home. they agree to take him home, were he wondered if he'd ever see Rukia again. Then one day she appeared him with a gift
1. Prolog

**Chapter 1: Prolog**

Ok so I've been working on this for a while, I'll be very infrequent in posting it due to writers block, work school, and I like were the story is going, but I don't like how I'm getting there so I still have a lot of work to do, and I expect a lot of criticism! In fact I want it! So enjoy!

I traveled in a gypsies wagon, My sister used to dance for the money they'd throw, Nii-Sama would do whatever he could. One day we Picked up a boy just south of Toyama. Gave him a ride, filled him with a hot meal. We were both only sixteen. He rode with us to Kyoto, and Nii-sama woulda killed him if he knew what we'd done. I loved him with all my heart, him and his badass attitude. Three months later I'm in a little bit of trouble, and I haven't seen him for a while. My daughter was born nine months later in the back of our wagon. I was thrilled to hear we'd soon be in Osaka, only two days away form Kyoto.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2: Chapter 1**

Rukia was so thrilled to know Kyoto was only two days away. Rukia kissed her tiny baby and put her in a sling. Rukia took a small cart and a horse, and she begin the trip to Kyoto. With her two week old baby girl, who she had named Kyuu, meaning gift. Kyuu was a good baby, she slept a lot, and even when she cried she was easy to sooth.

Rukia stopped in the small village of Muko, the sun was setting and Kyuu was getting fussy. Rukia secured her horse before making her way in. she got dirty looks form all the people as she made her to the counter. They recognized what she was form her, peasant blouse that showed her shoulders, her many earrings and bracelets, and her flowing dancing skirt. Rukia ignored them, and stroked her daughters soft orange hair.

"May I help you?" the manager asked.

"I'd like a room for the night." Rukia replied.

"For you and?" he said uneasily, looking at the baby.

"My daughter. Just for the night, I'll pay in full now, and I'll be gone by sun rise." Rukia replied. Then manager looked strangely at her, he was simply going to turn her away.

"I'm sorry, we don't rent rooms to **your** kind." He said. Rukia untied the coin bag and pulled out 10 gold coins and set them on the counter.

"According to your sign that's a nights rent." She started, Rukia pulled out another 10 coins and set them next to the first 10, "Now can I have a room?" she asked. He counted the coins, and inspected them for authenticity.

"I want you out by sun rise." He replied handing her a key. Rukia took it and flashed a fake smile. She went into her room and tucked Kyuu into the tiny bed. Rukia took off her jewelry and brushed her hair. _It's been a long time hasn't it. _Rukia sighed. _Maybe, maybe I shouldn't go, he probably doesn't want to see me._

**Flash Back**

Rukia held onto her sister tightly, and cried.

"You'll see him again Rukia. I promise." Hisana said in a soothing voice.

"But why couldn't I just stay in Kyoto with him!" Rukia sobbed.

"You'd just become a burden to his life, you're not the kind of girl that would be welcome by his friends and family." Byakuya said.

"Byakuya that's a little mean." Hisana stated.

"It's the truth my wife, you no how the people of cities see us." Byakuya replied. Hisana looked away for a moment and hugged Rukia tighter.

"We'll come back someday and you can see the boy again, if he wants to see you again." Byakuya promised.

**End Flash Back**

Rukia put down her brush and climbed into bed with her baby. They didn't have a crib to take around, but Rukia liked holding her baby in her arms while she slept. Rukia kissed her babies sift cheek and laughed. _After that meeting, who would have even guessed I'd have you Kyuu. _She mused.

**flashback**

"Rukia!" Hisana chimed.

"yeah sis?" Rukia replied.

"This is Kurosaki Ichigo." Hisana said introducing Rukia to the tall man. He was taller than her brother, and even with his jacket on she could tell he was well muscled. He had bright orange hair, and a scowl that could make a child cry. "He'll be riding with us on our way to Kyoto." Hisana announced.

"There will be no trouble, understood." Byakuya said appearing out of thin air. Rukia jumped and glared at her brother.

"You think I would do anything with that!" she protested rudely.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Ichigo shouted, "You make it sound like I was thinking something!"

"Went you? Every other man to pass this wagon dose." Rukia grumbled crossing her arms, and turning away from Ichigo. Byakuya smiled to himself, thinking this will work out nicely. The boy would be dead before he could lay a hand on his precious baby sister. Ichigo climbed into the wagon besides Rukia and they headed out of town.

"I've got to be honest," Rukia started, "you're wasting your time if you're fishin' around here." Rukia remarked thinking of the many other men that had come to the wagon trying to pay Rukia and her sister for there bodies.

"You must be mistaken, I'm not fishing for midget." He replied. _Bastered, he's lucky he's cute. _Rukia thought. _Wait! He's not cute! He's a bastered! _A bastered!She protested in her head.

"Who's a bastered?" Ichigo asked, shocking Rukia, she didn't realize she had said the last part out loud.

"The brat with the orange hair, who's sitting next to me." Rukia mumbled.

"Bitch." Ichigo grumbled to himself.

"Strawberry." She muttered.

"Midget!" He shouted in her face.

"Bastered!" she shouted back.

"Bitch!" he replied.

"Ass hole!" she cursed.

"Idiot!" he yelled.

"Dumb ass!" she insulted.

"Baka!" he replied.

"Fool!" she shouted.

"Midget bitch!" he yelled.

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me!" she shouted pulling him into her with force stealing a kiss form his lips. Ichigo grasped her soft cheeks as they kissed harder and more passionately, her hands pulling at his orange locks of hair.

"I hate you." She moaned between kisses.

"Me to." He replied with a groan.

**End Flash Back**

In Kyoto Ichigo was cleaning up alone after dinner. It was his punishment for breaking a chair while fighting with his father. Ichigo had never stopped thinking about the gypsy girl he had met a year ago. He looked up in the sky, when he was supposed to be cleaning. The moon reminded him of her deep violet eyes. Everything reminded him of her. When he heard chains, or keys dangle he thought of her many bracelets that all seemed to enhance her tiny, and delicate wrist. Her long earrings that caressed her swan like neck. He missed her, he never felt such a strong bond with anyone. _I wonder were she is?_ He asked himself. _I hope she's ok. That midget always seems makes me worry for no reason. She better be taking good care of herself._

**flashback**

Ichigo and Rukia were sitting in the back of the wagon. Hisana and Byakuya had gone to the market to buy supplies. They had been traveling together for a little over a month. The two had spent everyday screaming at each other, then making out. In the presence of Byakuya, they kept their distance, at lest until he wasn't looking, that's when the holding hands, and making kissy face commenced. Now Ichigo and Rukia were alone in the back of the wagon. The wagon was closed up for their safety. Rukia was folding the laundry her, and Hisana had brought back from washing in the local creek. Ichigo was grumbling at Rukia's clothing. _She's trying to seduce me! _He yelled in his head. Rukia had a tight under shirt on, and just a piece of cloth tied around her waist, it open over her right leg giving him a good view of the side of her rounded butt. Ichigo whimpered to himself and tried to look away. _I'm not that kind of man! I'm not! _He protested taking another peek at Rukia. The bracelets on her wrist were jingling, and so were the many hoop earrings that hung off her ears. Ichigo gazed at her long silky black hair that cascaded off her shoulders, and brushed agents her soft pink cheeks. Rukia's equally soft and pink lips were moving. It looked like she was singing to herself.

"That's it!" Ichigo shouted. Tripping over himself he ran at Rukia and pinned her to the floor.

"Ichigo what are-" she started before she was silenced. Ichigo had taken her mouth taking it as his. He explored her mouth with his tongue Ichigo clumsily undid the knot on her make shift skirt. He glanced down and scowled.

"Bitch!" she grumbled.

"What?" Rukia asked panting.

"Why aren't you wearing any underwear!" he asked, "wait! You did laundry with your sister! You went out without underwear! What if something had happ-"

"Shut up." Rukia interrupted taking Ichigo's mouth and exploring it with her tongue. She fiddled with Ichigo's pants until she finally got them undone and pulled them down. Ichigo hesitated for a second, and Rukia noticed it. _Dumb ass stop hesitating! You'll make this more complicated then needed! Baka! Baka! Baka! _Ichigo yelled at himself. _What's wrong? Doesn't he wanna? I do… maybe, maybe he dost like me after all. Dose he think I'm easy? Or a whore? Maybe I should have put up more of a fight? Or maybe I should push him off. But I really don't want to. _Rukia thought to herself, worried as to why Ichigo was hesitating.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I've never done this before." He replied embarrassed.

"Me neither." She replied before kissing Ichigo's rosy cheeks. _Thank god! It's not me! He dose like me, he's just as nervous as I am._ Rukia thought in relief. Ichigo slid his hand down Rukia's stomach and started to roam for her entrance. Rukia wriggled under his searching touch.

"I'm sorry, I can stop." He said.

"No, it tickles." Rukia replied, "Don't stop."

"I think I found it." Ichigo announced kissing Rukia's neck, he slid his fingers partly in and Rukia smiled.

"That's it." She giggled. Ichigo guided himself in and watched Rukia winched and wiggled around beneath him.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine! Stop acting like I'm a china doll!" she said lightly slapping Ichigo's chest. "now continue on and don't say another word, or you'll ruin this moment even more." She joked. Ichigo worked in and out, Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo and nibbled on his shoulder. Ichigo wanted to do the same, but he was afraid to leave a mark were Byakuya could see. Rukia moved and started to tug on Ichigo's ears with her lips, which let lose groans of pleaser. Ichigo moaned as he felt the peak coming, working in and out of Rukia harder. He smothered her body with kisses. Rukia suddenly jumped and shoved Ichigo off right as he released inside her.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked with concern

"I hear Nii-Sama!" she panicked.

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed. He charged into a closet and quickly got dressed, Rukia threw open a window, and retied her skirt. She started to fan the sent of sweat out of the wagon and then brushed her hair. She scrambled into a corner and opened a book to a random page. Ichigo went to an opposite corner and did the same once he was dressed. The wagon door opened and Byakuya and Hisana walked in. Hisana started to put away the supplies. Byakuya smiled at his pure and innocent sister. _Seems things to have gone well, though it looks like they got into another fight. _He thought. He and Hisana got out of the wagon and climbed into the front hatch and got the horses moving making there way out of town.

**End Flash Back**

Rukia woke up just as the sun was coming up, she strapped her baby girl to her side, and left the room. She climbed into the carriage and continued on her way to Kyoto feeding the tiny baby along the cobble stone road. The day grew bright, and the sun was high in the sky, Rukia guessed it was about noon.

**Flash Back**

Three months had passed sense they dropped Ichigo off in Kyoto. Rukia missed him more and more everyday. She also felt sicker with each passing week. When Rukia realized she had missed her period, she snuck off to a doctor while they were still in town. After a long discussion with the doctor Rukia nervously made her way back to the wagon.

"Nii-sama… Hisana…" Rukia said nervously.

"Yes, Rukia?" Byakuya asked.

"Rukia sweetie, are you ok?" Hisana asked with deep concern.

"No… sis, I'm not." Rukia replied.

"What wrong!" Hisana panicked.

"Brother… sister… I… I'm…" Rukia bit her lip, "pregnant."

"What!" Byakuya shrieked, "Who did this to you!" he demanded.

"Ichigo." Rukia replied even more nervous.

"That dam brat is fucking lucky were in Shiso, and it will take me three and a half weeks to get to Kyoto to castrate him!" Byakuya fumed.

**End Flash Back**

Kyuu started to cry as the hot sun beet down on her small face. Rukia was snapped out of her daydream, she carried her back in the cart and shaded her under an umbrella. She still remembered the birth of her daughter all to well.

**Flash Back**

Byakuya, Hisana, and Rukia were walking around Onomichi when Rukia dropped to her knees and wailed in pain.

"Rukia!" Hisana shrieked racing to her sister. Rukia continued to scream griping her stomach. Byakuya scooped her off the ground and took off running at full speed. They made it to the clinic, Rukia was taken immediately to a room and put in a bed. She continued to shriek in pain. Rukia's screams turned into tears.

"Ichi… go!" she whimpered in pain.

"Who?" a nurse asked.

"The father." Byakuya replied.

"Were is he?" another nurse asked.

"Kyoto." Hisana replied.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried out in pain.

"Why is he there!" a nurse asked in disbelief.

"He doesn't no." Hisana replied.

"If we had known sooner we would have left Rukia in Kyoto with him." Byakuya sighed. After several hours of labor Rukia gave birth to a healthy baby girl with Shimmering chocolate brown eyes, and orange hair.

"What's her name?" Hisana asked.

"Kyuu, meaning gift." Rukia coed stoking her babies soft hair.

"Rukia we'll be heading back to Osaka, it's only two days away form Kyoto." Byakuya announced. Rukia just smiled weakly.

"Thank you." She smiled.

*End Flash Back*

"Shh, it's ok sweetie, soon well be in Kyoto, and you'll get to met your father." Rukia said softly. "I wonder if he'll remember me? Or if he will even be happy to see me?" Rukia sighed, she watched the building in the distance grow, she was so close, and she was getting nervous. Her brother was wrong. He often told her going to see him would be a waist of time, and that Ichigo probably didn't want to see her again. He had probably moved on already. Rukia hoped her brother was wrong.

Ichigo sat out on the hills on the edge of the village. He woke up in a good mood he didn't quite understand. _The only times I can remember wakening up in this good of a mood, was back when I woke up to see Rukia near me. _He mused to himself. He watched the tall grass sway in the wind, it reminded him of the sea. _The sea… I haven't been to the sea sense I last saw Rukia, her family, well her sister was very welcoming. I think her brother hated me. _Ichigo laughed to himself. _After how close Rukia and I got, I don't blame him._

**Flash Back**

"Here we are the beaches of Nagahama!" Hisana announced. Ichigo and Rukia walked bare footed onto the beach. The salty breeze swept Rukia's hair. _She looks like some sort of angel, or beach goddess. _Ichigo mused. Ichigo grinned he swept Rukia up into his arms and charged towards the water.

"Ichigo! No! Don't you dare!" Rukia shouted in vane. Ichigo hurled her into the cold, and salty sea. "You bastered!" Rukia shouted charging at him. She tacked him onto the sandy ground and started to wring out her hair and clothing in his face. Ichigo flipped her over and smirked, he grabbed her legs and started to drag her back into the sea. Byakuya and Hisana watched safely form a distance taking in the rays of the warm sun.

"Have you ever seen Rukia so happy?" Hisana asked.

"I can't say I have." Byakuya replied.

"She's going to be heartbroken once we reach Kyoto." Hisana sighed.

"I think the boy will be to." Byakuya sighed as well. They continued to watch as Ichigo and Rukia tried to drown each other in the sea.

"Can't she stay with him?" Hisana asked.

"You no as well as I do she wont be welcomed." Byakuya replied, "We'll just have to make her see that going separate ways is best."

"Can't he come on the road with us?" Hisana asked.

"You no he is training to become a doctor. Do you really want to ruin the boys future?" Byakuya asked in reply.

"Your right, I just hate to see Rukia sad." Hisana sighed.

**End Flash Back**

He stood up feeling the wind blow his cloths, and caress his face. _What's that?_ Ichigo asked himself spotting a small, and rickety carriage heading towards town. _Wonder who that is? _Ichigo jogged towards the carriage as it headed into town. Rukia bit her lip and smiled at the people staring at her. She got out of her carriage and began to walk it forward. She walked over to a man that seemed to be paying more attention to his stand than her.

"Excuse me sir?" she said politely.

"A gypsy! What do you want?" he snarled.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to bother you, but do you no were I might find a Kurosaki Ichigo?" she asked. "He's really tall, and has unbelievably bright orange hair." She started descried, "Oh, he scowls a lot too, and looks like he's going to punch the next person to come with in three feet of him."

"Oh Dr. Kurosaki's boy," He stated, "I saw him head out of town, he dose that a lot, he's somewhat of a loner."

"I got that impression." Rukia said remembering the times they spent together, her cheeks tinted a shade of red.

"So what business do you have with the Kurosaki family? There respectable doctors, and I'd imagine they don't associate with gypsies." The man asked. Rukia looked at her baby and ran her fingers threw its soft hair.

"It's personal." Rukia responded.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3: Chapter 2**

Recap:

Rukia POV: "I wonder if he'll remember me? Or if me will even be happy to see me?" Rukia sighed, she watched the building in the distance grow, she was so close, and she was getting nervous.

Ichigo POV: He looked up in the sky, when he was supposed to be cleaning. The moon reminded him of her deep violet eyes. Everything reminded him of her. When he heard chains, or keys dangle he thought of her many bracelets that all seemed to enhance her tiny, and delicate wrist. Her long earrings that caressed her swan like neck. He missed her, he never felt such a strong bond with anyone. _I wonder were she is?_ He asked himself. _I hope she's ok. That midget always seems makes me worry for no reason. She better be taking good care of herself._

He stood up feeling the wind blow his cloths, and caress his face. _What's that?_ Ichigo asked himself spotting a small, and rickety carriage heading towards town. _Wonder who that is?_

"Rukia?!"

"Ichigo?" Rukia said in shock turning to see a tall, well muscled boy with bright orange hair, his jaw was hanging open, and looked like it might disconnect from his face. "long time no see, right strawberry." She said sweetly. Ichigo walked closer to Rukia still in complete shock that she was here, in his town.

"I thought it was you midget, I cant think of any girl as short as you." He joked.

"Still the same old strawberry." She laughed.

"So… What are you doing here?" he asked, "Where's your family?"

"…You don't want me here?" Rukia asked looking away,

"No!" He said suddenly, "I'm thrilled to see you… it's just…" Ichigo started, but he was interrupted when baby Kyuu started to cry. Rukia cradled Kyuu, kissed her on the forehead.

"Who is…" Ichigo started even more dumb founded.

"Is there some were we can talk alone?" Rukia asked calming her daughter's cries.

"Yeah, sure." Ichigo replied leading Rukia back to the hill he was just sitting on minuets ago. "So how have you been?" Ichigo asked.

"I've been well, Hisana says hi, and Nii-Sama glared." Rukia replied.

"That sounds like your family all right, and speaking of, who… is the baby?" Ichigo asked again.

"My… well actually our, or your… daughter." Rukia stuttered.

"What!" Ichigo said in shock falling backwards onto the grass. Rukia gigged and blushed slightly.

"Do… do you wanna hold her?" Rukia asked.

"Do I wanna… my… YES!" Ichigo finally managed to say. He scooted closer to Rukia, and she got closer to him, he blushed as she carefully handed him his daughter. Rukia caressed Kyuu's cheek, glancing up at Ichigo occasionally.

"Ichigo, I've missed you." Rukia said softly.

"I… never stopped thinking about you." Ichigo said shyly. Rukia smiled and kissed Ichigo's cheek. "So what's her name?" Ichigo asked.

"Kyuu." Rukia replied, "Meaning gift."

"That's a beautiful name" Ichigo replied. He hesitated for a moment and kissed her softly on the lips. "How long are you going to be here?" Ichigo asked.

"I was hoping to stay, Kyuu needs her dad." Rukia replied, "If… that's ok…"

"I'd like that a lot." Ichigo smiled, kissing her soft pink lips again. Ichigo stood up, adjusting Kyuu in his arms before holding his hand out to Rukia. She smiled and took his hand. "let's go home midget." Ichigo smirked. Rukia jabbed his side, and ran ahead of him.

**Flash Back**

"Rukia…" Ichigo sighed.

"Do you have to?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, my dad got me a job at the clinic." He replied, "I can't let him down."

"Will I ever see you again?" Rukia asked tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't be stupid, of course well see each other again midget." Ichigo replied trying to hide the tears welling up in his own eyes.

"Don't cry dummy." Rukia tried to joke. Ichigo pulled her into a tight embrace, her tears spilling out into his shirt.

"You're the one crying idiot." Ichigo said his voice starting to crack as he spoke. Ichigo burred his face in her dark black hair, in a failed attempt to hide his tears.

"Rukia, we have to go." Byakuya urged.

"Don't forget me." Rukia begged.

"Like I could." Ichigo gave Rukia a gentle peck on the lips, "your unforgettable."

**End Flash Back**

They made it into town, and they got nasty looks from the people as they walked threw town, Ichigo held the baby, and Rukia had her arms wrapped around his waist. They reached the Kurosaki clinic, Yuzu and Karin dropped everything they were doing, and their mouth hung open at the sight.

"Is that my son!" Isshin shouted. He charged into the hall and joined Yuzu and Karin in there gawking.

"Ichigo…" Isshin started

"This is Rukia, I met her almost a year ago when I was leaving Toyama, and her family was heading the same way so they took me along and feed me." Ichigo started.

"Who's the baby?" Karin asked.

"She looks just like you Ichi-Nii" Yuzu said.

"Well, that because her family left us alone, and stuff happened, so this turns out, is my daughter." Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head and chuckling.

"My son is a man!" Isshin exclaimed, "I was so worried you didn't like girls!"

"Well, I don't! I like Rukia." Ichigo replied. Rukia blushed and his sisters ran over to them to get a closer look at the baby, and Rukia.

"Ichi-Nii" Karin whispered, "Have you noticed, she's a gypsy!" Karin whispered warningly.

"Yeah, I noticed." Ichigo replied, "It doesn't bother me." Ichigo took Rukia's hand and led her upstairs to his room.

"I'm going to get Karin and Yuzu's crib out of the attic." Ichigo announced rounding the corner with Rukia. Rukia took a seat on Ichigo's bed, she cradled Kyuu and watched Ichigo attempt to assemble the crib.

"What are you laughing at?" Ichigo asked disgruntled.

"Just how funny you are." Rukia giggled.

"How am I funny?" Ichigo asked.

"Cause I've never seen someone have so much trouble putting something together." She continued to giggle. Ichigo put down his tools and took Kyuu form Rukia. He left the room, and tuckered her into his father's bed.

"I'd stop laughing if I were you midget" Ichigo grinned.

"And if I don't? What do you plan to do about it Berry-Chan?" she asked grinning back.

"You don't wanna no." he replied.

"Oh, but I think I do." She replied seductively. Ichigo put his hands on his bed and pressed his lips to hers. Rukia kissed Ichigo back harder and with more passion. Ichigo slid his hands under Rukia and tossed her further onto the bed, earning a squeal from her. Ichigo climbed over her. He walked his finger up her silky leg.

"I have really, deeply missed you." Ichigo said kissing Rukia's neck.

"I just wish I could have come back to you sooner." Rukia sighed caressing Ichigo's chest threw his shirt.

"Were did you go?" Ichigo asked.

"My brother decided we should head west to Fukuyama. We stopped in Tatsuno, and Okayama on the way. I ended up giving birth to Kyuu in a city just north of Fukuyama, called Onomichi. Then Nii-Sama decided to head back east. We stopped in Osaka and I took a carriage here to see you." Rukia explained.

"Ok, new question, were haven't you been?" Ichigo asked kissing a line down her now bare chest and stomach. Rukia let out a soft moan. She ran her hands threw Ichigo's hair.

"I don't know." She giggled, "But I no were I wanna be." She replied.

"Were is that?" Ichigo ask kissing her back up to her neck, before taking her mouth as his, and exploring it with his tongue. Rukia Un-buttoned his shirt and ran her hands over his toned body. Ichigo pulled out of her mouth and pressed his cheek to hers, his hot breath ran down her neck making Rukia quiver. His hands did away with her skirt, and underwear in one swift move.

"Were do you wanna be?" Ichigo asked again.

"Here." She replied breathlessly, "With you." Ichigo positioned himself to enter Rukia's tight warmth.

"Rukia…" Ichigo started.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask you this along time ago, but I chickened out." He started, "Will you marry me?" he asked.

"What no ring?" she joked.

"We'll go to the market, and I'll buy you one as beautiful as you." He replied.

"Of course, I love you Kurosaki Ichigo." Rukia replied kissing Ichigo deeply. Ichigo plunged into her in one fast, hard movement, earning a gasp, almost scream of pain. Ichigo thrusted into her slow at first then he got faster, and harder, Rukia dug her nails into his back. She bit her lip trying not to scream. Muffed moans escaped her lips, it was music to his ears, but Ichigo was gonna make her scream if he had to go for hours.

"I haven't seen you in months! Your ganna scream." He chuckled grabbing her legs and after a few try's, got him over his shoulders, Rukia looked like a pretzel, but it gave him the chance to go in deeper. Rukia couldn't hold it in any more she let out a pleasure filled scream, Ichigo grinned and continued at his pace until he finally collapsed on top of her.

"Can we go to the market now?" Rukia asked jokingly with a giggle. Ichigo looked at her in disbelief.

"I'd like to see you walk midget!" he challenged.

"I was joking strawberry." Rukia giggled kissing Ichigo on the forehead. Rukia pulled out form Ichigo's embrace and picked his shirt off the ground. She pulled it over her head and stood up with some difficulty. Ichigo grinned widely, this was a major ego boost.

"Were you going?" he asked.

"To get Kyuu." Rukia replied taking a shaky and unbalance step forward. _Dammit. _She cursed to herself, her legs felt like jelly under her. She got to the door only to collapsed over her noodle legs. Ichigo picked her up and put her back in bed.

"I'll get Kyuu for you ok." Ichigo said his grin continued to grow. Rukia smiled watching Ichigo leave. He came back shortly with Kyuu in his arms. She looked confused. She still completely no who the strange man holding her was. Rukia snuggled Kyuu in her arms and laid down with her. She smiled at Ichigo and patted the spot next to her. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia. His life had changed so much in one day. Yesterday he was a 17-year-old boy. Today he was a father. All because one gypsy, and her hypnotic eyes.

Ok, so I may post a few more chapters today, like I said I'm still doing some editing, but I figure the first few chapters are pretty much set in stone I want lots of comments! And if you have any thoughts or ideas I wanna hear them! The rest of the story isn't set in stone yet!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4: Chapter 3**

Ichigo walked hand in hand with Rukia. Kyuu was in her sling against Rukia's chest. The little baby was enjoying the fresh air, and Rukia's many necklaces.

"Ichigo! Look!" Rukia exclaimed running over to a table with exotic bracelets. Rukia picked up one to have her hand slapped by the merchant.

"Dam gypsy get away from my booth!" he snapped. Rukia grabbed Ichigo's shit and leaned her cheek against his chest. She shot a deathly glare at the merchant.

"You better not be placing one of your gypsy curses!" he shouted.

"Hey ass, leave my fiancée alone!" Ichigo shouted putting his arms around Rukia.

"Your ganna marry a gypsy! She's probably a whore! Who's child is that!" he accused.

"It's my daughter." Ichigo snarled.

"How do you no?" he asked.

"Well, for one, it looks exactly like me!" Ichigo replied pointing out Kyuu's bright orange hair, and deep chocolate eyes.

"You can't trust a gypsies." The man warned.

"And you don't know how to do business." Ichigo smiled at Rukia, "Come one Rukia, lets take this sac of money and buy you stuff at a nicer booth." They went to the next booth and Rukia started to pick out different rings, Ichigo shooting each one down, saying that they weren't good enough to grace her petite hand. They finally settled on a silver band with a large diamond in the middle. It had two diamonds about half the size on both sides, and then a third set that was even smaller. Rukia protested as she saw the price, and as he said he'd take it, and she protested even more when he was putting it on her hand. He got tired of her talking so he lend in and kissed her softly.

"Quiet midget." He smiled.

"Your mean strawberry." She smiled back.

"Let's buy you some cloths now." Ichigo smiled.

"Ok, but I'm going to pay you back." Rukia stated.

"How?" he asked.

"You'll find out later." She winked. Ichigo gulped and then chucked to himself. He glanced at the baby and smiled. _I don't think you're going to be an only child. _Ichigo laughed. They were looking threw the cloths, and Rukia was not pleased. None of them fit her sense of style, but that was the point. Rukia wanted to settle down, in this town, with Ichigo. She didn't want to cause him trouble, and the best way to do that would be to dress, and act like everyone else. Ichigo tried to imagine the cloths on Rukia, and they all seemed too restrictive for her free sprit personality.

"Rukia." Ichigo started.

"Yes?" Rukia asked looking at a corset.

"I'm ganna take you to see a friend later, none of these cloths will look right on you." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked insulted.

"They'll make you look like everyone elts, and the girl I love, stands out." Ichigo smiled. He loved her appearance, her many earring, that were only outnumbered by her many bracelets. And today around her slender ankle Rukia warn an anklet that jingled as she walked. She had a brown peasant blows on that showed her slender, and boney shoulders, and a long dark green skirt that fell just past her knees. Ichigo loved the strange looks people gave them, he loved how they tried to warn them about her. She was his Rukia, and he liked her the way she was. Rukia pulled Ichigo down to her level and kissed him lovingly. That reminded him, he loved their public displays of affection that was sure to get them scolded by their elders. Baby Kyuu started to cry, Ichigo pouted and held his arms out. Rukia smiled and handed him the baby. Ichigo cradled little Kyuu, her big chocolate brown eyes looking up at the man holding her. Kyuu reached her arms up towards her father wanting to grab his bright orange hair. Ichigo smiled blissfully and lifted Kyuu in the air over his head, before adjusting her on his shoulder.

"I think she likes you." Rukia said.

"I'm really glad to hear that." Ichigo laughed.

"I'm happy you got to meet her while she was still young and accepting, if I had waited a few months like Nii-sama wanted, she might not have wanted anything to do with you." Rukia said relived. "Ichigo." Rukia started softly.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can we go home?" she asked batting her eyes. Ichigo grinned and put his arm around Rukia.

"Sure we can." He replied. They made there way to the house, Rukia smiled grabbing his arm and pulling him upstairs. _I'm going to pay you back. _Ichigo suddenly remembered her saying. They were in his room, Rukia had taken a seat on his bed and was watching him, her eyes looks seductively at him. Ichigo used his free hand for balance placing it on his bed, he leaned in kissing Rukia's soft pink lips. Rukia took Kyuu form Ichigo during their sweet kiss. They parted briefly, Ichigo stroked her silky cheek, and went to kiss her lips again only to meet her hand. Ichigo looked at her confused. Rukia giggled and pointed to the still disassembled crib.

"Kyuu still needs a place to sleep." Rukia said. Ichigo walked over to the pile, Rukia followed behind him. She was about to pick up a screwdriver when the doorbell rang.

"Rukia, could you?" Ichigo asked with a quick glance. Rukia smiled and handed him Kyuu.

"Sure thing." She replied skipping down to the door.

"Good after noon!" Rukia greeted.

"Kurosaki-Kun!" a small girl with bright orange hair, and a huge chest cheered, hugging her suddenly, and knocking Rukia to the floor. "hey! You're not Kurosaki-kun!"

"Who are you?" Rukia asked dusting herself off.

"I should be asking you… You're a gypsy!" Orihime shrieked. Rukia grumbled and looked towards the star case.

"Ichi~go~!" Rukia called in a song like tone. Orihime was not amused.

"What's your relation to Kurosaki-kun?" she asked suspiciously, "and why are you calling him by his first name?"

"Who is it?" Ichigo called down.

"What's your name?" Rukia asked.

"Inoue Orihime" she replied, "but you never answered-"

"It's a girl named Inoue!" Rukia shouted up the stairs.

"What's your relation to Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked again, in a more demanding tone.

"His-" Rukia started getting interrupted when Ichigo came down the stars and greeted the orange haired girl. Orihime jumped on Ichigo and hugged him tightly.

"Kurosaki-kun! Did you no there's a gypsy in your house." Orihime warned.

"Yea, I noticed. She's my-" Ichigo started.

"Well, who is she? What dose she want with Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked. Rukia was sick of her, she grabbed Ichigo's shirt and pulled him down to her level, and kissed him passionately.

"Don't kiss Kurosaki-kun you gypsy tramp!" Orihime protested.

"Inoue cut it out, you're being rude to my Fiancée." He managed to say Un-interrupted.

"What did you just say Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime said in shock.

"He said, Fiancée, you no a woman to whom a man is engaged too." Rukia explained.

"Kurosaki-kun! How can you be engaged to a women you just met?" Orihime wined.

"We met a little over about a year ago, her family helped me get back here after I got stuck in Toyama, and we hit it off at first fight" Ichigo explained. Kyuu suddenly woke up and started to cry, Rukia jumped at the sounds of her babies tears. Orihime was even more baffled.

"Are you baby sitting Kurosaki-Kun?" she asked.

"Not really." Ichigo laughed, he turned, and watched Rukia come down the stairs whispering to the little baby in her arms.

"Wow! She looks just like…. Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime said looking up at Ichigo In a state of fearful shock.

"This is my daughter, I told you Rukia and I got along well on the trip back here." Ichigo chuckled.

"But Kurosaki-kun, what about us?" Orihime asked, "I told you I loved you!"

"And I told you, hundreds of times, I liked someone elts." Ichigo replied, making Rukia blushed. _Was he turning down other girls hoping we'd meet again?_

"You never told me that other girl was a gypsy that had your baby!" Orihime wined.

"I only new the first part till a few days ago." Ichigo laughed taking Kyuu from Rukia. Rukia was getting tired of having Orihime around, she looked up at Ichigo and tugged on his sleeve.

"Ichi, can we get back to putting Kyuu's crib together? I don't think it's a good idea for her to sleep in your bed with **us**." Rukia stated, putting stress on the word us.

"Sure, did you wanna come Orihime?" Ichigo offered politely. Rukia glared at Ichigo and jabbed his side with her elbow.

"Dammit midget what was that for!" Ichigo shouted.

"Stupid strawberry!" she shouted back before storming upstairs.

"What's wrong with Rukia?" Orihime asked innocently.

"Dammit." Ichigo grumbled holding onto his aching side and heading upstairs. Rukia was sitting at the head of the bed feeding little Kyuu, Orihime sat at the foot, and watched Ichigo continue building the crib.

"Can I hold your baby Rukia?" Orihime asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Rukia replied.

"Why not?" Orihime asked insulted.

"Kyuu doesn't like strangers." Rukia replied harshly.

"A gypsy that doesn't like strangers, she must be the black sheep." Orihime scoffed.

"No, that would be me. Everyone elts in my family lives for travel, and can't stand to feel rooted in one place, while I wished for a since of normalcy, I wanted a permanent place to call home." Rukia explained. Orihime just looked at Rukia, not sure what to say. Ichigo appeared in front of them and kissed Rukia softly on the cheek.

"Well, I love having you and Kyuu here." Ichigo smiled.

"I love being here." Rukia replied. Rukia handed Kyuu to Ichigo and went over to the partly assembled crib. She got to work, and in a matter of minuets had the crib assembled.

"What… how?" Ichigo stuttered.

"I'm good with my hands." Rukia joked. Ichigo sat on the bed and grumbled, "Stupid midget, making me look bad." Rukia walked over to Ichigo and stepped on his foot.

"I'm not a midget, strawberry." Rukia growled.

"Ok then your height impaired." Ichigo remarked.

"Quiet Berry-Chan!" Rukia warned.

"What! It's not my fault you can barely reach my chest." Ichigo taunted.

"That's it, you just lost your reword." Rukia grumbled.

"Well, what was it?" Ichigo asked.

"I wanted some strawberries." Rukia grumbled.

"Oh those sound yummy right now!" Orihime stated.

"You can't have any!" Rukia shouted protectively.

"We don't have any anyways, there not in season." Ichigo replied confused.

"That's to bad." Orihime wined.

"There's gotta be ONE left!" Rukia protested tugging on Ichigo's shirt.

"Nope, sorry." Ichigo replied. Rukia rolled her eyes and took Kyuu, laying her down in the crib.

"Kurosaki-kun says he's out, so he's out. You don't listen well do you." Orihime said snippily.

"And you don't take a hint." Rukia snarled.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Orihime barked.

"What dose it sound like I mean!" Rukia replied. Rukia walked over to Orihime and whispered into her ear. Orihime's eyes shot open.

"You can't do that to Kurosaki-Kun!" Orihime shouted.

"Why can't I?" Rukia asked cocking an eyebrow.

"It's not decent!" she replied.

"Or do you just not want ME to do it." Rukia insinuated.

"This is war gypsy!" Orihime challenged.

"Your on!" Rukia replied.

"Orihime, I think its time for you to go, I really don't want you two to kill each other in my home." He stated. Orihime grudgingly left, Ichigo turned to Rukia and smiled.

"So what was Orihime saying you can't do?" Ichigo asked. Rukia rolled Kyuu into the hall and came back into Ichigo's room closing the door behind them. She held his shirt and backed him up to his bed, and with a gentle push, he was sitting on his bed. Rukia climbed over him and grinned, one hand rested on his chest, while her other gently made its way down his shirt.

"I told you, I wanted a strawberry." Se winked. Rukia's sender fingers undid his pants, her hand stoked him gently threw the fabric. Ichigo gulped, he was started to get the idea. Rukia took her hand form his chest and used both to pull down his pants, and boxers. As he felt the warmth of Rukia's mouth incase him Ichigo pinched his arm and winced in pain. _No, not a dream. _He joked, _note to self, buy her more jewelry. _He laughed, before he started to groan with pleasure. He suddenly felt it coming, he grabbed Rukia and in a quick moment threw her onto the bed, he ripped her cloths off her body, sending the shredded bits onto the floor. Rukia was surprised by his sudden actions when he jammed himself into her. Rukia groaned in pain, her arms went to wrap around Ichigo when he grabbed them and pinned them to the bed with his. Rukia was wailing under him, but Ichigo silenced her by taking her mouth as his, and driving his tongue in exploring her mouth. After almost twenty minutes of slamming into both sides of Rukia, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her in close.

"Wow." Rukia giggled kissing Ichigo's chest. Ichigo grinned and ran his hands threw her hair.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5: Chapter 4**

"Ichigo." Rukia said walking into his room. Two and a half months had passed sense she moved in, and they were planning there wedding to happen some time next year.

"Yeah Rukia?" Ichigo asked looking up at Rukia. She came the rest of the way into his room, his long white shirt the only thing covering her small body. Ichigo pulled boxers on over his bare body.

"I was wondering." She started, "How many kids do you want?"

"Huh?" Ichigo asked.

"I'd like a few myself, there just so much fun." Rukia giggled.

"We'll have as many as you're willing to give birth to deal" Ichigo joked.

"Really!" she shouted suddenly.

"Uh… Sure." He replied.

"I like the number six, or seven myself." She continued.

"SEVEN!" Ichigo shouted, "I feel kinda dizzy now." Ichigo groaned, "Why are you asking about kids any way?"

"Cause I think I'm pregnant." Rukia replied. Ichigo turned white and fell backwards onto the bed. "Ichigo!" Rukia shouted running over to Ichigo and climbing into the bed next to him. She climbed over him straddling his stomach, her hands grasping his shoulders. "Ichigo, are you ok?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He groaned, "You just surprised me."

"Do… you not want it?" Rukia asked.

"No! I do. I've just never had a girl say she was pregnant to me, let along with my kid. This is as shocking as when you first reappeared with little Kyuu." Ichigo laughed.

"So you're not upset?" Rukia asked.

"Why would I be mad! We made this baby!" Ichigo assured.

"I'm glad, I wonder what Nii-sama will say?" Rukia mused, "He was really upset about Kyuu. He really didn't like finding out I want his innocent baby sister any more."

"He thought you were innocent at one point!" Ichigo said in shock, "I mean, you might have been a virgin, but to call you innocent is pushing it." Rukia glared and jabbed Ichigo in the stomach with her elbow. "dam midget." He grumbled. Rukia leaned in close to Ichigo and kissed his stomach.

"All better?" she asked batting her eyes.

"yeah." Ichigo smiled.

**Month 3***

"Rukia." Ichigo said in a nervous tone.

"Yeah?" Rukia asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I went to go see the pasture this morning, about the wedding." Ichigo started, "And he has some issues."

"What kind?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, he thinks you're a sinner, and he wants to make you see the light of god. And then he'll let us use his church for the wedding." Rukia sighed. _Should have seen this coming._

"What kind of ceremonies?" she asked with another sigh.

"Well, he wants to baptize you and Kyuu, and then he said something like. After these ceremonies we will was away both your sins and you will not consummate your relationship again until you are married by god." Ichigo quoted then sighed, "I asked other places too, but they all said the same thing."

"I'll do it, I can't promise I'll like it, but I'll do it." Rukia said with a sigh.

"Ok, well its almost time for church to start." Ichigo said, "Oh, and the pasture wants you and Kyuu to wear these. And don't feel to bad, I have to do one of the ceremonies with you." Ichigo sighed.

"Which one?" she asked.

"You'll see." He groaned. Rukia put on the long white gown. It covered her shoulders and had a V cut that dipped into her chest, the sleeves were snug and went to her elbows. It was snug down to her hips were it become more free formed and loose. It reminded Rukia of her dancing skit. Rukia twirled around and watched in delight as the dress twirled with her, lifting to look like a disk. Ichigo had put the gown on Kyuu, it was a much frillier and more lacy version of Rukia's dress, with puffy sleeves and a rounded collar. Ichigo put on a white pare of dress pants, and a white color shirt, he left the top few buttons undone. Rukia frowned and buttoned them.

"Don't temp me." She said with a flirtatious smile and wink. Rukia adjusted Kyuu in her arms. They meet Ichigo's family downstairs and they all proceeded to the church. Ichigo's family sat up in the rows with everyone elts, while Ichigo, Rukia and Kyuu sat on the stage near the baptism cauldron. The pasture stepped out in front of the congregation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we have a special ceremony, we are going to prepare this young couple and their child of sin, for marriage." He announced.

"What did he call Kyuu!" Rukia asked in a hushed and insulted voice.

"Please don't hurt the preacher." Ichigo begged.

"Please step forward, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, and Kuchiki Kyuu." the pasture called. They walked up the pasture, Rukia looked at the crowd, she felt her stomach in knots. _Is this stage fight from the thousands of eyes judging me? Or maybe my pregnancy? Could be a mix. _Rukia pondered. The pasture took Kyuu from Rukia and held her out to the crowd.

"Kyuu!" Rukia cried reaching for her baby.

"It's ok Rukia." Ichigo assured rubbing her back.

"I baptize this child in the name of the father, the son, and the holy sprit." He said dipping little Kyuu in the cauldron. The pasture handed Kyuu to Ichigo before he pulled Rukia away from them.

"Today we baptize this former gypsy, she will become a member of this church and this town. But first we much wash away her sins." He announced. "the sins or rejecting god a church for so many years." He said dumping a cup full of water on her head. "the sins of consummating your relationship with so many unknown men before marriage."

"What!" Rukia gasped grabbing the pastures arm, "I've only been with one man!" she defended pointing to Ichigo, "and he jumped me the first time!" Ichigo turned bright red and saw his father giving him a thumbs up. He could hear his father crying "that's my boy!"

"You still participated in pre marital, so you must be cleansed of your sins." He said dumping another cup of water on her head. Rukia wrapped her arms over her chest, she was cold, and the white fabric was starting to relive her body. The pasture dumped a third cup of water on Rukia's head "I baptize you in the name of the father, the son, and the holy ghost." He announced, "Now stay away form the temptation of pre marital until after your married by god." He warned. Rukia nodded and faked a smiled, while in her head she wanted to punch the pasture. She took Kyuu form Ichigo and cradled her baby.

"I don't think you're a sin, you're my gift." Rukia cooed softly to her baby. "you fell to temptation of sin and sinned by acing in premarital, you must be purified." The pasture dumped some water on Ichigo's head. "now stay away form the temptation of pre marital until after your married by god." He warned. Ichigo rolled his eyes and nodded.

"They are clean!" he announced. Ichigo, Rukia and Kyuu joined his family in the seats with the rest of the congregation. Rukia's sense of displeasure at the ceremony turned to pleasure, she noticed several of the nasty glares she was getting faded away on many of the people's faces. They took their seats, Rukia leaned her head on Ichigo's shoulder, he smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"Your dress is see threw." He whispered.

"Glad I wore under were." She joked.

"Me too." Ichigo replied. Back at home, Ichigo kept putting more and more cloths on Rukia.

"No good! I'm still tempted!" he announced.

"I have an idea!" Rukia stated. She pulled out some pictures of her brother and pinned on to the front of her shirt, and one to the back.

"It worked! Now I wanna puke!" he announced.

"That's great!" she giggled.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6: Chapter 5**

**Month 4**

Rukia was starting to show, but that didn't stop her. She started to take cooking lessons form Yuzu, and in return Rukia was teaching Yuzu how to dance. Karin want interested, but Rukia wanted to bond with her new sister. So Rukia showed Karen how to apply weapons to dancing and turn it into a fighting style. Ichigo went downstairs and saw Rukia in her tied on skirt and tight tank, teaching his little sisters to dance.

**Flash Back**

Ichigo stood guard over Rukia and Hisana while they danced for the crowds that tossed change at them. Byakuya was on the other side of the wagon selling jewelry that Hisana made, and cloths Rukia made. Ichigo stared down the men that got to close, and over the months he traveled with them got into several fights. It was these days Ichigo could tell Byakuya liked him. Ichigo new within the hour that would change though. Today was just like every other day Ichigo stood guard, except when they were done and packed up. Hisana whispered something to Rukia who turned bright red. Hisana ran to the other side of the wagon and was begging Byakuya to take her around the town. Ichigo grinned. _Hisana is a great sister. _He thought.

"So what do you say we head into the wagon and read?" Rukia asked.

"What book is it tonight?" he asked following her into the wagon knowing they'd each grab he first book they saw when they heard Byakuya coming.

**End Flash Back**

Ichigo sighed, he thought this would be a good time to go visit the hill outside of town. He returned a few hours later, Rukia was still teaching his sisters how to dance. While on the hill he had thought of something funny.

"Still teaching them to dance?" Ichigo asked, "Why not take a break and let me show them." He offered.

"Cause you can't dance Ichigo." Rukia replied.

"Well, I watched you and your sister dance all those weeks, I think I no some steps." Ichigo smirked and started to imitate Rukia, mostly by swinging his hips side to side. Yuzu, Karin, and Rukia's eyes shot open at the sight.

"Ichi-Nii! Stop that! It's so embarrassing!" Yuzu cried. Rukia waddled over to him and grabbed his hips trying to stop their movement.

"Ichigo! Cut it out! You're so embarrassing!" she begged, "it's bad enough you used to embarrass me in public like this, but do you have to scare your poor sisters!"

"He's done this before?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, some times we would wonder town after a performance, and he would joke about joining in, and start dancing in the streets, it was so embarrassing!" Rukia sighed, "I should have talked Nii-Sama into leaving him on the side of the road." Rukia giggled.

"You'd miss me." He said in a cocky tone.

"Say's you." Rukia smirked.

"Yes, says me to miss makes a two day trip to find me." Ichigo replied.

"That was for Kyuu." She said in a defensive tone.

"So you didn't wanna see me then?" Ichigo said in a sad tone, looking down at the ground and kicking at the carpet. Rukia hugged Ichigo tightly.

"Don't make that face!" she whined.

"But…" he said in a soft, and sad tone.

"No! Don't do it! I give I give! I wanted to see you! Just don't do it!" Rukia bagged. Ichigo did it any way. He Un furrowed his brow and looked down at Rukia, giving her a sad puppy eyed pout, his big brown eyes staring into her violet orbs.

"No! Not that!" Rukia gasped. Rukia grabbed Ichigo's shirt collar and kissed him gently on the lips, "I love you ok! Just stop making that face!" Rukia begged. Ichigo couldn't hold it any more, he started to burst with laughter.

"Works every time." He laughed.

"Baka!" Rukia shouted punching Ichigo in the stomach before storming off. Yuzu and Karin ran over to their brother who was hunched over in pain cursing.

"What was that Ichi-Nii?" Karin asked.

"That, is how I used to get Rukia to do stuff, like share her chocolate cake, and other stuff, like admit that something was bothering her." Ichigo explained.

**Month 5**

Rukia was now five months along, and she was huge. Her cooking skills had improved a lot. The only way to tell her food from Yuzu's was to look at the appearance. Rukia's meals often looks like bunnies, hearts, and teddy bears. Kyuu was getting big also, she had started to crawl all over the house getting into everything. Rukia had given up her hoop earrings Kyuu liked them too much and tried to pull them out of Rukia's ears. Ichigo was laying on his and Rukia's bed, her head was on his chest. Kyuu had just fallen asleep after a long effort for calming down their hyper baby. Ichigo was playing with Rukia's hair twisting the locks between his fingers.

"So do you ever miss roaming around Japan?" Ichigo asked in a clam and curious tone.

"A little bit, some times. But I like it here." Rukia replied in a soft tone.

"I'm glad your happy, I'm still really glad you showed up here." He said.

"Byakuya said, if he had known sooner. He would have left me in Kyoto. But by the time we found out, it was three months and a good long trip. Byakuya thought it would be best to wait till after Kyuu was born." Ichigo pulled Rukia up towards him more, wrapping his arms around her, he rested his chin on top on her head, still holding her close.

"I love you Rukia." He cooed kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too Ichigo. " she replied nuzzling his chin.

**Month 7**

Rukia was now seven months along and Ichigo tried to stay busy, and out of the house. Her hormones were diving him crazier than usual. One-second she hug him, the next she'd hit him. She'd kiss him, and then try to kill him.

"Ichi~go~!" Rukia called like a siren.

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed ducking behind the couch. That was her kiss and then kill him voice.

"Ichi!" she whimpered. Ichigo peeked from behind the couch, he saw her tear filled violet eyes searching for him. _Byakuya, Hisana, I don't know how you did it, but congratulations. _Ichigo sighed he wanted to know their secret for living with a pregnant Rukia, he hadn't figured it out yet.

"Ichigo!" she called again in a whimpering voice. Ichigo gulped and stepped out into her line of view.

"Hey Rukia, what's wrong?" he asked his voice full of fear, and concern.

"Ichigo!" she cried the tears spilling out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, feeling her tears soaking into his shirt.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"The baby, it kicked, I was so startled by it I dropped a glass and now there's glass and water all over the floor." She explained before burring her face into Ichigo's chest, "Your family is going to be angry with me now! I broke one of there glasses!" _that's it? _He thought, _she's crying because she dropped a glass? Please god let her hormones stable out soon!_

"It's ganna be fine Rukia, no one is mad at you, and no one is going to get mad at you." Ichigo assured.

"But your family has been so kind to me, and all I've done is free lode, and break there dishes." Rukia replied.

"Rukia, you've made my dad the second happiest man on the earth." Ichigo said with a smile, and a gentle chuckle.

"How?" Rukia asked.

"As long as I can remember my dad has been asking me when I plan to give him a grandchild. " Ichigo started, "then you came along, giving him a third daughter, and a grand daughter. I don't think I've ever seen the old gat so happy." Ichigo kissed Rukia on the forehead and continued, "And how can we forget your pregnant again, that's two grandchildren for the old goat to go crazy over."

"Thank you Ichigo." Rukia smiled kissing Ichigo softly on the lips. Ichigo was still holding Rukia, and he lead her back into the kitchen. Ichigo let go of Rukia grabbing a broom, he quickly cleaned up the broken glass, and dumped it into a trash can then wiped up the water with a rag.

"See, all better." Ichigo said with a big smile. Isshin walked into the kitchen, he gasped when he saw Rukia's red eyes and puffy cheeks.

"Rukia-Chan! You've been crying! What did my stupid son do now!" he cried running over to her and hugging her tightly.

"Mr. Kurosaki! I… can't breath!" Rukia gasped.

"Get off of her you old goat!" Ichigo shouted trying to pry his father off Rukia.

"My son must just be angry from the lack of sex he's getting! Oh my poor idiot son! Don't worry soon the baby will be born, and the cries of love can be heard in our home again!"

"What!" Ichigo and Rukia gasped. Rukia finally broke free form Isshin and the two started at him in shock and disbelief.

"Well, sense the first day Rukia-Chan came here, I've been hearing your passionate cries!" Isshin laughed, "You two are active lovers, and not quiet in any way." Ichigo and Rukia's faces were completely red, the two stood there mouths a gape. Isshin continued to laugh, "In fact I had to assure your sisters the first few nights that it was ok, they thought Rukia was in some kind of pain." Isshin grinned and breathed heavily form all his laughter, and soon left the room. Rukia shot a glare at Ichigo.

"You better get your room sound proofed." She snarled.

"Way ahead of you." He agreed.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7: Chapter 6**

It was finally there wedding day. The new he baby was due soon, and there wedding was looming. Ichigo started taking ice showers almost every hour, Rukia slept in Yuzu and Karin's room. Rukia also tried wearing their cloths in place of her cloths. And whenever one of them was stating to get turned on, they would find something to start a fight over. And now Ichigo stood at the podium waiting for Rukia. Rukia was in her dressing room trying to get her dress over her nine-month pregnant belly. The music started to play, and Rukia gasped in pain as she felt a contraction.

"Oh no! Not now!" she cried.

"Rukia, are you ready?" Isshin asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah, just nervous." She replied.

"Don't worry too much, Ichigo loves you, and so do his sisters and I, were happy to have you joining the family." He said. Rukia came out of the room and took Isshin's arm, they started down the aisle, Rukia winched in pain, and forced herself to stand sight even thought she was I so much pain she felt like she would double over in pain.

"We gather here today to join Kurosaki Ichigo, and Kuchiki-"

"GAHHHHH!" Rukia shrieked cutting off the pasture, she fell on her knees, and continued to shriek in pain.

"Rukia!" Ichigo cried in fear, he knelt down and stroked her head, "What's wrong?" Rukia grabbed Ichigo's tie and shirked again.

"The baby." She whimpered before shrieking again.

"Pops!" Ichigo called in panic. Isshin grabbed chairs, tables, curtains, decorations anything he could find and built a small wall to hide Rukia behind, Ichigo pulled over his jacket and threw it over Rukia as a blanket. Rukia grabbed the pastures arm and started to squeeze with a deathly grip.

"Don't… stop…" she gasped before shrieking, "the ceremony."

"Rukia!" Ichigo cried with concern

"I'm fine, I've… I've done this before." Rukia said with a weak smile, "I… told you… I'm not a … China doll." She smirked before wailing in pain.

"As I was saying… We gather here today to join Kurosaki Ichigo, and Kuchiki Rukia in holy matrimony, though this is a little unusual, I'm scared of the bride." He paused. "Kurosaki Ichigo do you take Rukia-"

"It's ok Rukia just push your almost there." Ichigo said in support.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, do you take Kuchiki Rukia as you're lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness-" the pasture was cut off when Rukia shrieked again. "in sickness, and in heath, for better for worse, and for rich or for poor-"

"I do." Ichigo said interrupting the pasture.

"Kuchiki Rukia, do you take Kurosaki Ichi-" the pasture was interrupted then Rukia shirked again.

"I see the head!" Isshin shouted.

"The head!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"It's ok Rukia-Chan its almost over." Isshin assured, "Just a few more pushes."

"Do you take Kurosaki Ichigo, in sickness, and in heath, for better for worse, and for rich or for poor as long as you both shall-" Rukia whaled one last time as Isshin caught the baby helping it the rest of the way out. Rukia fall backwards and smiled weakly.

"I… do…" she gasped.

"It's a boy!" Isshin announced lifting the child in the air.

"A boy!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"You may kiss the bride." The pasture finessed and then dashed off. Ichigo picked Rukia up off the ground bridal style. He kissed her softly on the lips, and then kissed the new baby. Yuzu let Kyuu go who wobbled over to her parents. She grabbed her father leg and looked up smiling. Kyuu was now a year and three months old.

"What will you name him?" Isshin asked picking up Kyuu.

"Shinri." Rukia cooed. Ichigo smiled, and Isshin was telling Kyuu about her new brother. The reception was canceled, Rukia was in no condition for one. Ichigo carried her home, and Isshin carried Kyuu. Ichigo set Rukia in their bed, and got her settled in. he took Kyuu form his father and cared her over to Rukia and Shinri. Kyuu stared with interest at her new brother.

"So Rukia." Ichigo grinned.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"Were married now." He replied kissing her cheek, then her neck.

"No." Rukia giggled, "Down boy." She joked.

"I new that would be your response, just checking." He chuckled.

"Then why did you ask?" she asked.

"To show myself how well I no you." He joked. He ran his hand threw Kyuu's soft hair, the toddler looked at her father and smiled a toothy grin.

"You better no me after all this time Kurosaki Ichigo! If not there will be trouble." She smirked.

"I love you." He said before kissing her softly. Rukia kissed him back and stared at there new baby.

"That's a wedding, and birth, no one will forget." She joked.

"Defiantly not, and I think Shinri will laugh when he's old enough to understand."

"He might think were crazy, but for now lets go to sleep." She said. Ichigo smiled he laid down Kyuu was curled up next to him, his arm around her. Rukia was holding little Shinri, and was laying on Ichigo's chest. He wrapped his other arm around Rukia and rubbed her hip.

"I could get used to this." He joked, before noticing Rukia was already fast asleep. In the morning Rukia awake to the cries of Shinri, Ichigo and Kyuu woke up moments later. Ichigo made Rukia stay put, he went into the kitchen and came back to the room after making the bottle of formula. He handed the bottle to Rukia who bean to feed their baby. Ichigo pulled Kyuu into his lap, they both stared sweetly at the chubby newborn drinking from its bottle. Karin and Yuzu came into the room, Isshin following behind them.

"Ichi-Nii, he's so cute." Yuzu cooed sitting on the bed next to Rukia and rubbing the babies cheek.

"For a guy who never showed interest in girls before, you sure had kids fast." Karin joked. "I always thought the Orihime girl would get to you eventually."

"No, she's kinda a ditz, and was to bubbly." Ichigo laughed, "I like my girls that are more down to earth." Rukia smiled and leaned her head against Ichigo's shoulder.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8: Chapter 7**

Ichigo and Rukia were snuggling on the couch. Ichigo was rubbing Rukia's tummy she was eight months pregnant. Her stomach was much bigger than her last two pregnancy's. This was an indictor either their baby was extremely fat, or they were going to have twins. They both hoped for the second option. Rukia was forced to relax much more than usual due to the high risk of premature birth. There was a knock at the door. Rukia started to get up, but Ichigo stopped her, and answered the door himself.

"Yo, Ichigo." Tatsuki greeted.

"Hey Tatsuki, long time now see." Ichigo replied.

"Yeah my family and I went up north and decided to stay a while but now were back." She explained.

"Well, come on in tat-" Ichigo was knocked over mid sentence by the two and a half year old Kyuu, and one year old Shinri. Tatsuki smiled thinking Ichigo had finally fallen for Orihime, she was confused as to why the younger one had black hair but she guessed he had gotten it from Ichigo's father.

"So Ichigo, who are these cuties?" Tatsuki asked. Ichigo sat up, a grin on his face he pulled his two kids into his arms and stood up with them each tucked under one of his arms. Kyuu and Shinri laughed and Ichigo redirected his attention to Tatsuki.

"This is my daughter Kyuu, and son Shinri." He replied.

"I see your son takes after your dad." Tatsuki laughed messing up the one year old hair.

"You think so? I thought he looked just like his mom." Ichigo chuckled.

"But Orihime as orange hair like you." Tatsuki replied.

"Orihime?" Ichigo continued to chuckle, "Come on in Tatsuki." Ichigo said leading her into the living room.

"What's so funny Ichigo!" she demanded, "answer me!" Tatsuki demanded before she stopped spotting the pregnant women on the couch. Sense her cloths had gotten too small, she was wearing one of Ichigo's shirts and an old pair of his pants. Ichigo set down Kyuu and Shinri and they bolted over to their mother, they hugged her belly and listened trying to here there new brothers, or sisters.

"That's not Orihime!" Tatsuki gasped, "Ichigo who is she?"

"This is my midget wife Rukia." Ichigo replied petting Rukia's head.

"Who are you calling a midget!" she yelled thrusting her elbow into his gut.

"So who are you? Were are you form? How did you meet Ichigo?" Tatsuki grilled.

"My name is Rukia, I'm from Tainai, and I meet Ichigo threw my sister, she and my brother offered to help him get home after he got stranded." Rukia replied.

"This is so unbelievable. I go away for three years and when I come home you're not with Orihime, but instead your married with two kids!" Tatsuki stated.

"Funny how thins turn out isn't it." Ichigo replied, "Yeah after you left Orihime kept telling me she was in love with me, and I kept telling her I wasn't. I ended up taking a trip to get away from her, and my dad, and then I meet Rukia." Ichigo explained running his hands threw Rukia's hair.

"So Rukia, were is your family?" Tatsuki asked, "Are they back in Tainai?"

"That's a good question, there probably near the sea right now, especially with how nice the weather is." Rukia mused, "Ichi! We should go to the beach some time!"

"That would be nice." Ichigo replied his hand moved from running threw her hair to caressing her cheek.

"ICHI~GOOOO~~!" Isshin shouted drop kicking Ichigo who barely dodged his insane father.

"Dammit you old goat! Are you trying to scare Rukia into labor!" Ichigo shouted. Rukia was staring at the two Kurosaki men, Isshin's attack had startled her badly, she was now holding her stomach and hoping Ichigo wouldn't kill his father.

"RUKIA-CHAN!" Isshin cried latching onto Rukia's belly and nuzzling it, "My son is so cruel! You're such a wonderful ad patient women! Thank you for putting up with my idiot son!" he continued to cry. Rukia was trying to Peal Isshin off of her, his beard was poking threw her shirt and scratching her stomach.

"Old goat! Get off her already!" Ichigo shouted trying to rip his father off Rukia. Threw this whole ordeal Tatsuki was laughing her butt off, she always loved how energetic the Kurosaki's were. To add to the fun Kyuu and Shinri latched onto Ichigo's legs and laughed each time their father took a step lifting them into the air. Rukia suddenly got quiet, and stopped pushing on Isshin's head.

"Rukia?" Ichigo said in worry, he didn't like her expression one bit.

"Rukia-chan?" Isshin said giving Rukia a gentle nudge.

"What's wrong with Rukia?" Tatsuki asked. Yuzu and Karin all peeked there heads in the room when they realized it had become much to silent. Rukia reached her trembling hand towards Ichigo. Ichigo held out his hand and watched as Rukia took hold of his hand. She blindly moved both of her hands over his. She looked like a blind women trying to feel an object and create a picture. Rukia suddenly clenched down on Ichigo hand, he jerked in pain letting out a long string of swear words and obscenities.

"Rukia-Chan, can you tell us what's wrong." Isshin asked calmly. Rukia let go of Ichigo's hand and held her large stomach.

"M-my…" she stuttered.

"Your?" Isshin started, "Oh shit!" he gasped.

"Old man!" Ichigo shouted, "If the next words are her water broke, and she is going into early labor I'm putting you in your grave!" Ichigo threatened. Rukia's eyes widened and she nodded along with Ichigo, her eyes welled up with tears before she let out a blood-curdling shriek of pin. Ichigo slid his arms under Rukia and lifted her off he couch. He took off running to the clinic, with everyone bolting after them. Ichigo set Rukia down on a hospital bed and quickly changed her into a hospital gown. Tatsuki was momentarily stunned by how quickly, and easily Ichigo had gotten Rukia's cloths off, but she moved on and went over to the bed.

"We'll what a meeting, hi nice to meet you, oh crap she's going in labor." Tatsuki said with a nervous laugh. Isshin stormed into the room with his doctors coat on, he made his was to his daughter in law and examined her.

"This isn't good." Isshin sighed, he pulled out a small tool and used it to break open the sac surrounding the baby. After several hours Rukia was finally dilated enough and Isshin began instructing her to push. Ichigo's arm had gone numb form Rukia pulling and squeezing it like a tension ball.

"There's the head!" Isshin shouted, "Come to grandpa!" he chimed.

"Old goat! Don't say that! The baby might go back in!" Ichigo yelled. Rukia cried out in pain with her final push, and Isshin cough the baby's tiny head. He helped guide the baby out snipping the cord.

"It's a boy!" Isshin cried with joy, Ichigo took the baby from his father and started to clean it with a soft towel. Rukia continued to gasp in pain, Isshin and Ichigo stopped they're bickering and put their attention back on Rukia.

"Rukia!" Ichigo panicked.

"Rukia-Chan," Isshin cried. He examined Rukia quickly and gasped. "Ichigo! She's not done yet!" Isshin said in a panicked tone.

"What are you talking bout old man!" Ichigo asked worried.

"I'm trying to say there is still another baby!" he replied, "Come on Rukia-Chan! Push! Push!" Rukia gasped for air, and cried out in pain, and after a while of pushing Isshin starting cheering at the sight of the baby's head. Isshin guided the baby out and held it up.

"It's a boy! You have twin sons!" Isshin cheered. Rukia went limp, she was panting, and gasping for air. Ichigo gave one of the babies to Tatsuki to hold and went over to Rukia. He stroked her cheek, and pulled her into his arms. Ichigo hummed softly resting his chin on top of Rukia's head and holding on of her trembling hands in his. Isshin and Tatsuki took the babies out of the room and with the help of Yuzu and Karin clean and examined the babies. After an hour passed Karin and Yuzu came into the room followed by their father and Tatsuki. Ichigo shook his head when they entered the room as to imply Rukia was still not in a best of condition.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 9: Chapter 8**

The next morning after Tatsuki had left, there was a knock at the door. Karin went to the door and opened it.

"Hello." She said, "How can I help you?"

"Hello, I heard Kuchiki Rukia was staying here, is she home?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, Rukia is home, but she isn't feeling well-" Karin started.

"What! Rukia is sick!" Renji panicked darting past Karin.

"Last door on the right!" Karin shouted shaking her head. Renji came to the door and threw it open.

"Rukia!" he said in a panic. Renji was suddenly hurled out of the room. He landed on the ground with a hard thud. Renji looked up and saw an orange haired man glaring at him.

"Who the hell are you!" Renji shouted.

"The man that's going to kick your ass if you don't tone it down." Ichigo snarled.

"Where's Rukia?" Renji demanded standing up, and dusting himself off. Ichigo cracked open the door, and watched his sleepy wife sit up in bed, and rub her big violet eyes,

"Looks like you woke her up." Ichigo sighed. Ichigo walked into the room, and sat on the bed next to Rukia. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist and pulled her into his lap. Ichigo rested his chin on her shoulder, brushing his cheek against hers. Renji walked into the room behind Ichigo and stood a few feet form were Ichigo sat. Renji snarled for a moment at how familiar Ichigo was being with Rukia. _What's his relationship with Rukia?! _Renji wondered.

"Hey Rukia, you look pale, are you ok?" Renji asked. _Dummy! Dose she look ok! _Renji yelled at himself. Rukia had put on a weak smile and watched Renji mentally beat himself up. Ichigo tried hard to keep a straight face, he could almost read Renji's thoughts. _He defiantly has a crush on Rukia. _Ichigo thought.

"Hey Renji, long time no see, what brings you this far south?" Rukia asked in a tired voice.

"I'm just traveling, so-" Renji stared when Hachi started to cry, which caused Yoshi to cry.

"Mommy!" Shinri and Kyuu cried racing into the room within seconds.

"Ma ma! Da babies are sad!" Kyuu stated. Shinri stood next to his big sister looking scared, and near tears himself. Renji backed against a wall a billion questions ran threw his head. Ichigo got up and scooped Shinri up and set the confused toddler on his hip. Ichigo then reached down and took Kyuu's hand.

"Stay in bed Rukia, I'll take care of this." Ichigo instructed.

"But I… ok…" Rukia replied.

"And Renji was it? Make sure she stays in bed." Ichigo ordered before laving with the kids to the twins room.

"So were those your-" Renji started walking over to Rukia.

"My babies, my son Shinri and my daughter Kyuu." Rukia interrupted, "the ones you hear crying are the twins, Hachi, and Yoshi"

"And um… who was… that guy?" Renji asked nervously. He hoped that guy was just a doctor from the clinic he saw attached to the house, and they had just put Rukia in this room for her comfort.

"He's Ichigo. Their father and my hus-" Rukia started when Ichigo fell threw the door Kyuu and Shinri now bouncing on top of him.

"We caught him Mommy!" Kyuu laughed.

"Gampa will be happy!" Shinri laughed.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried, "Are you ok?" Rukia climbed out of bed and ran over to her fallen husband. Ichigo grinned he started to get up, Kyuu and Shinri clung to there fathers back for dear life. Rukia was swept off her feet and into Ichigo's arms.

"Ichigo!" Rukia squealed. Ichigo carried her over to the bed, and set her back in it, then pulled the seats over her lap. Ichigo reached behind his back and grabbed his kids. He pealed them off and set them on top their mother.

"The twins are fed, I'll bring them here, I was going to when I was attacked!" Ichigo said shooting a playful glare at Kyuu and Shinri who burst into laughter. Ichigo knelt down and gave them both a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room returning moments later with the twins. Renji eyed the two newborn babies, they were so tiny compared to the older one's who had just tried to take out their father. Ichigo carefully handed Rukia one of the twins before sitting behind her, holding the second twin.

"The stork picked out good ones don't you think mister." Kyuu said tugging on Renji's shirt.

"The stork?" Renji replied in confusion.

"You don't know da stork!" Shinri gasped, "Were do you think babies come from!" Renji turned red, he was being lectured by toddlers. He glanced at Rukia who covered her mouth, but was clearly laughing. The door cracked open and Yuzu stepped in holding a tray of food.

"Rukia-Chan I brought you some lunch." Yuzu announced setting the tray across Rukia's lap. "Ichi-Nii, who's your friend?" Yuzu asked.

"That's Rukia's friend Renji." Ichigo replied.

"Nice to meet you Renji." Yuzu greeted, "Can I get you anything?" she offered.

"No thanks." Renji replied. Yuzu smiled brightly and left the room. Rukia took a bite of food the looked over at Ichigo and Renji.

"I just realized, I don't think I officially introduced you two!" Rukia gasped, "Well Renji that's Ichigo, Ichigo meet Renji." Rukia giggled. Ichigo and Renji reached out there hands and grasped the other's shaking momentarily, then staring the other down. Renji disliked Ichigo the moment he found out exactly how close he was to Rukia. Ichigo on the other hand could see Renji was crushing on Rukia, Ichigo grinned cockily knowing Rukia was his alone. Kyuu and Shinri were sitting next to their mother and nibbling on the lunch Yuzu had brought, Ichigo sat next to her pulling Shinri into is lap, and then putting his arm around Rukia, kissing his softly on the cheek.

"So how did you meet Rukia?" Renji asked.

"I got stranded in Toyama and her sister Hisana offered to take me home, Byakuya wasn't to happy about it though." Ichigo explained, "And then me and Rukia, bonded, on the way here."

"So you had the 'pleasure' of meeting Kuchiki Byakuya I assume." Renji asked.

"Yeah… I met him." Ichigo chuckled.

"I don't think I've ever seen him move a muscle in his face." Renji chuckled.

"Oh he did, at lest when he glared at me, and threatened me, saying if I ever touch Rukia, he'll kill me. At lest I think his face changed, or maybe it didn't." Ichigo pondered out loud, "I'm glad we never got caught." Ichigo chuckled.

"I'm surprised, I thought he had a sixth sense about Rukia, he always appeared out of no were when it was just me and Rukia." Renji said.

"But did you have Hisana distracting him?" Ichigo asked.

"No… dam that's a good idea!" Renji cursed.

"Hisana was a saint, Kyuu will need to thank her aunt one of these days, without Hisana, Kyuu would have never been born." Ichigo said proudly, while Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. You both like my sister more than my brother." Rukia said annoyed. She slid out of bed and made her way to the door.

"Were are you going?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Rukia stated bluntly, "is that al right?" she asked sarcastically. Ichigo rolled his eyes and slid Shinri off his lap, before he charged at his tiny bride, scooping her into his arms. Rukia yelped in surprise and glared at Ichigo.

"What are you doing!" she demanded.

"Carrying you." He relied smugly.

"I can walk on my own!" Rukia protested.

"Yeah I no." Ichigo chuckled. Ichigo started down the hall and set Rukia down gently in the bathroom, She grumbled and amid a kicked at her husbands shin. He dodged and chucked smugly before a bar of soap was lodged in his mouth. Rukia slammed the door, and few minuets later bolted out of the bathroom.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted chasing after the tiny women. He chased Rukia down the hall and straight into the bedroom door she had closed in his face.

"Rukia!" Ichigo hollered banging on the door. Rukia burst out with laughter, epically when she heard her husbands cry's of pain as his father attacked him.

"Don't yell Rukia-Chan!" Isshin yelled.

"Dammit you old goat! Get off me!" Ichigo hollered. Ichigo stormed into the room after hurling his father threw a wall. Rukia was humming while brushing Kyuu's long orange hair. And Shinri was attacking Renji trying to pull out Renji's bright red hair.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said in a cheerful, and perky tone.

"Rukia." Ichigo glared.

"Can we go to the park?" Rukia asked cutely.

"Yeah Ichigo, can we?" Renji asked mocking Rukia's tone. Rukia pouted, and batted her big violet eyes. Ichigo sighted and smiled lovingly at his adorable wife. Ichigo then saw Renji making the same face, he suddenly felt his stomach churn, as if he had just eaten Orihime's cooking.

"Ok Rukia, get dressed and we'll go" Ichigo smiled. Rukia cheered and bounced to the closet. She started to go threw the sundresses that Ichigo had bought for her. Ichigo glared at Renji who was now fending off Kyuu and Shinri. Ichigo followed Rukia's movements trying to bock her form Renji's view. Rukia rolled her eyes, and pulled a lavender sundress over her head, she went over to the bed and carefully lifted the twins into her arms. Ichigo followed behind her and scooped Kyuu, and Shinri off Renji tucking them under his arms. The group made there way downstairs were Rukia gently placed the twins in their padded stroller. Ichigo lifted Kyuu and Shinri onto his shoulders and they all headed outside, and towards the park, Renji walked on one side, and Ichigo was on the other side of Rukia as they arrived. Ichigo set down Kyuu and Shinri. Shinri bolted to the sand box, and started to push the sand into a pile. Kyuu made her way to the swing with her father. Ichigo helped her onto the swing and gently pushed her on the swing. Rukia and Renji sat in the sandbox with Shinri, Rukia held Hachi in her arms, and Renji was holding Yoshi.

"I make castle Mama." Shinri said proudly.

"It's a beautiful castle baby." Rukia said excitedly stroking her son's soft black hair.

"Thanks Mama." Shinri smiled before going back to the sand.

"This is a nice city." Renji mused out loud.

"Yeah, it is. It remands me of home." Rukia replied.

"Kurosaki-Kun!" a high-pitched voice squealed.

"Oh no…" Rukia groaned.

"Kurosaki-Kun!" the voice called again. Rukia stood up and went to her husband's side, Renji followed along side her. Rukia shifted Hachi in her arms and took Yoshi form Renji.

"Keep an eye on Shinri, I don't want him eating sand." Rukia ordered. Renji frowned and went back to the sand box.

"Yo, Ichigo." Tatsuki greeted walking over to Ichigo.

"Hey Kurosaki-Kun!" Orihime squealed.

"Hey Inoue, hey Tatsuki." Ichigo greeted.

"Oh my gosh! Rukia-Chan! Your babies are so cute!" Orihime squealed.

"I'm glad to see you and the twins both came out all right." Tatsuki said in relief, "So what are there names?" she asked.

"Well, the one on the right is Hachi, and the one on the left is Yoshi." Rukia replied.

"Such cute names! There names mean Bee, and Good tight?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yup, my little bee, and my good boy." Rukia giggled.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime chirped, "You daughter is getting so big! And she looks more and more like her daddy every time I see her." Orihime squealed. Rukia glared at Orihime, and tucked the twins back into their stroller. She knelt down and opened her arms wide.

"Kyuu!" Rukia called sweetly.

"Mama!" Kyuu cheered running into her mothers arms. Rukia wrapped her arms around her daughter and scooped her up into the air.

"How is Mommies big girl? Are you and daddy playing nice?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah! My and daddy are having big fun!" Kyuu giggled.

"That's my girl!" Rukia praised, "Say, I was thinking about making my special batch of double chocolate chip cookies, and Mommy could use some help." Rukia hinted. Ichigo whipped the drool from his mouth at the mention of double chocolate chip cookies.

"Can I help you mommy!" Kyuu asked excitedly.

"Would you!" Rukia cheered.

"Yeah! Can I lick the spoon Mama?" Kyuu asked.

"Of course." Rukia giggled. Rukia felt something tugging at her skirt, she looked down to see a sand covered Shinri looking up at her wit a goofy smile.

"coo, coo!" Shinri beamed.

"Ichi~go~!" Rukia sung.

"Yeah Rukia?" he asked already having an idea were this was going.

"Let's head home, the kids want cookies, and I can see the drool on your mouth." Rukia giggled.

"Ok sounds good, Tatsuki, Orihime, did you wanna come over?" Ichigo asked. Rukia shot a death glare at him, and Renji couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't want someone to come?" Renji whispered.

"Orihime is in love with Ichigo, and she keep hitting on him." Rukia snarled.

"I no! Lets make Ichigo jealous!" Renji suggested.

"No, I'm just ganna make her see the light no matter what it takes." Rukia stated, and evil grin coming across her face. Rukia took Shinri's hand, and held Kyuu on her hip. Ichigo took the twins stroller and started to push it along. The group got home, the wins were fed and put down for a nap. Shinri was in the living room stacking blocks. Rukia and Kyuu were working on their cookies while Ichigo, Renji, Tatsuki, and Orihime were chatting in the living room. Rukia and Kyuu finally come out of the kitchen, Kyuu was licking a wooden spoon like a lollypop. Rukia handed Shinri a second spoon with a small amount of batter on it before setting the main attraction, the double chocolate cookies, on the coffee table. Ichigo was the first one at them, he picked up the biggest one that Rukia had placed closest to him. She always made one larger than the others for her chocolate loving husband. Kyuu joined Shinri on the floor and started to stack blocks with him. Rukia glanced quickly at the seating, Renji was on the edge of the couch, then Ichigo was next to him, Orihime had taken the seat next to Ichigo, and Tatsuki was next to her. Rukia walked over to the group, she sat across Ichigo's lap, threading her arms around his neck.

"So how do they taste Ichigo?" Rukia asked with a hopeful smile.

"They taste great." Ichigo complemented. Rukia smiled brightly, she then leaned in and took a bite of Ichigo's cookie at the same time he took a bite of it.

"Your right," Rukia giggled, "adding the extra chocolate chips paid off."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 10: Chapter 9**

Ok so the next Chapter was inspired by Xion784, My original plan was to skip over this and go into chapter 10, this was ganna come later but I hadn't planed on it for a while but then I started working on it and I liked it XD and I keep meaning to work Ishida into the story I keep meaning to send Ichigo and Rukia to see him but I keep getting distracted.

In the morning the gang had fallen asleep together on the couch, Rukia was snuggled up in Ichigo's arms, Renji was curled up on the cushion, while Orihime was snuggled up to Ichigo's side, and Tatsuki used Orihime like a pillow. Rukia was the first to wake up, she caressed Ichigo's cheek. He always looked so calm, and so content in his sleep. Rukia kissed his forehead and watched a calm smile cross his face. _He must be dreaming, we'll let me help. _Rukia thought. She continued to stoke his cheek, as she gently kissed his neck and collar. Rukia picked up Ichigo's limp arm, she kissed the back of his hand, then his palm. Rukia nuzzled his chin, and kissed his nose, she was like a cat marking her territory, telling the world what's hers. Orihime woke up and found herself in the arms of her love. She took a moment to take in his scent, and then she noticed. Rukia drooling all over, "Her" Kurosaki-kun.

"Morning Rukia-Chan." Orihime greeted.

"Shh, you'll wake him." Rukia shushed.

"You're the one that's ganna wake him!" Orihime snapped, "Can't you keep your hands to yourself!"

"But Ichigo doesn't like it when I keep my hands to myself." Rukia replied smugly. Rukia drug her hands down his chest tracing the lines of his muscles. Rukia played with the hem of his shirt for a moment before she slid her hands under his shirt, And over his smooth toned skin. Rukia watched with sadistic glee as Orihime became red in the face with anger, and her eyes burned green with envy. Rukia decided to turn up the heat. _Good thing Ichigo is such a heavy sleeper. _Rukia giggled to herself. Rukia slid her hands down his sides, and over his hips, her fingertips brushed over her husbands butt. She rubbed his outer thighs, and worked her way to his inner thighs. Rukia moved one hand, and traced her fingers slowly up, and down Ichigo's zipper. Orihime snapped, she tackled Rukia onto the floor.

"Keep your dam hands to yourself you Gypsy tramp!" she shouted. The sound of the two girls was enough to wake the sleeping group, but Orihime shouts jolted them into attention.

"What's going on!" Tatsuki panicked. Ichigo and Renji were in shock, they could not believe the sight before there eyes.

"Whore!"

"Tramp!" the girls were ripping each other's hair out in chucks, and throwing each other across the room.

"Slut!"

"Hooker!" Orihime clawed at Rukia's face, bur Rukia grabbed hold of Orihime's hand and bit down until she tasted blood.

"Wench!"

"Bitch!" Rukia took advantage of what was left of Orihime's long hair, and used it as a noose, wrapping it around Orihime's neck, chocking her.

"Cow!"

"Gypsy!" Orihime broke free of the chokehold and pinned Rukia to a wall. Rukia grabbed a hold of Orihime's huge breast and started to turn them like a doorknob as hard as she could. Orihime pealed Rukia's hand of her and slapped Rukia as hard as she could.

"You tempest bitch! You stole what mine from me!" Orihime shouted.

"I never took anything that ever belonged to you!" Rukia replied in a snippy and smug tone. The two girls went back to shredding each other, tearing and ripping each others close apart, Renji's face was bright red, your could easily see the two girls "assists" as there cloths were torn away bit by bit. And Ichigo was somewhat impressed, he never new either girl could fight. He new Rukia could hit, but he had never seen her hit anyone but him.

"I loved him first! I loved him longer!" Orihime cried.

"Oh boo fucking who! It's not my fault he prefers brains over breast." Rukia snarled.

"Aren't you going to do something!" Tatsuki said slapping Renji and Ichigo upside there heads. Rukia and Orihime were now rolling on the floor, there hands around each other's necks strangling each other. Ichigo and Renji looked at each other and nodded.

"You take Orihime, I'll get Rukia. And lets both try not to die." Ichigo instructed. Ichigo and Renji went over to the girls, at the moment Orihime was on top. Renji wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, Ichigo grabbed into Rukia, and hooked his arms around her shoulders.

"On the count of three." Renji ordered.

"1…2…3… PULL!" the two men shouted ripping the girls off each other.

"Tatsuki, go wake the old man." Ichigo ordered. Tatsuki didn't waist a second, she raced upstairs to get Isshin. Ichigo and Renji continued to hold onto the girls tightly, as they continued to scream, curse and try to claw each other.

"What's going on!" Isshin demanded in an unusually serious tone.

"It should have been me!" Orihime cried, "It should have been me."

"Give up and move on you cow!" Rukia snarled. Isshin scratched the back of his head, maybe it was the fact he was still half asleep but he couldn't pin down the cause of the fight. Ichigo sighed, he wasn't as slow as his father, he motioned for Tatsuki to come over, and once she hand a firm hold on Rukia Ichigo walked over to Orihime and sighed.

"Orihime…" he said before he sighed again, "I do not love you." He said bluntly.

"But Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime whimpered.

"No buts, I don't love you, I've never loved you, and I never will love you." Ichigo continued bluntly. Tears were streaming down Orihime's face, hearing these blunt words come from the only man she ever loved, she new this day would come, she just hoped he'd let her lie to herself. "I love Rukia," he continued, he new she had to hear this form him, even thought he new she was hurting, "Rukia is my best friend, Rukia is my lover, Rukia is my wife, and Rukia is the mother of my children, and the only women I have, or will ever love." Ichigo said putting emphasis on Rukia's name. Ichigo went back to Rukia and Tatsuki; he pulled Rukia away from his friend and kissed her passionately. Rukia was blushing like crazy from his amazing proclamation of love for her. Rukia pulled Ichigo in for a tight embrace.

"You earned it tonight." She giggled seductively. Ichigo led Rukia to the clinic, and Isshin took Orihime. Ichigo cleaned up Rukia's many cuts and scratches placing a Band-Aid on top and then a kiss over the bandage. Ichigo dumped some ice in a bag and held it up to Rukia's cheek.

"This will help keep your bruised cheek from swelling." He said kindly.

"Thanks Ichi." Rukia smiled, she placed her hands over his.

"Rukia," Ichigo said sweetly "the old man wants me to talk to Orihime, and I'm going to lock you in here so you don't kick her but again." Ichigo chuckled.

"But Ichi! I'm injured, I need my doctor." Rukia pouted batting her eyes.

"Heh," Ichigo chuckled, "and now I no why the old man always insists he works on you." Ichigo leaned in and kissed Rukia sweetly, he pulled back only to be pulled back in by Rukia. "Rukia… I'm trying… to be… Professional" he chuckled between tender kisses.

"That's what makes it so exciting." Rukia giggled. Ichigo continued to kiss Rukia as he backed away towards the doors.

"Rukia, Rukia I really have to go." Ichigo pleaded.

"Ok Dr. Kurosaki, but hurry back." Rukia pouted. Ichigo took off his lab coat, and then his shirt, he draped the shirt over Rukia, and then put his lab coat back on.

"You can have that sense your cloths are in taters." Ichigo said before he slid out of the room and walked awkwardly to Orihime's room. _Note to self, make out in the office more often. _Ichigo chuckled before opening the door.

"Are we decent?" Ichigo asked with his hand over his eyes. After there was no response he lowered his hand and frowned, "Not going to talk to me anymore?" Ichigo sighed, "I'm sorry about hurting you, but I've been telling you for years that I wasn't interested in you."

"Why…" she muttered.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Why wont you love me!" Orihime begged.

"I don't know." Ichigo responded, "I just never saw you as anything more than Tatsuki's best friend."

"So if Tatsuki and I went friends…" Orihime started.

"You'd be nothing to me, and I would have never even given you the time of day." Ichigo responded coldly, "You no, Ishida likes you."

"I no…" Orihime sighed staring at the ground.

"Just give the poor guy a chance, it's to late for me." Ichigo said, "And I no some were in there you're thinking what if I stop loving Rukia. Well, if hell freezes over, and that dark day dose come then I still will stay with her. I'll never leave my children, I could never hurt them. And I would never hurt, or leave my wife." Orihime just continued to stare silently into the ground, "See the old man on your way out, you're free to go." Ichigo said while leaving the room.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 11: Chapter 10**

The evening after Orihime and Tatsuki left, Rukia brought down a pillow and some blankets handing them to Renji.

"What are these for?" Renji asked.

"Please sleep on the couch tonight." Rukia said in a kind, yet demanding tone.

"What for?" Renji asked innocently.

"Just because… I don't wanna step on you by accident if one of the babies cry!" Rukia said with some quick thinking.

"But…" Renji started.

"Thanks Renji!" Rukia beamed before racing up the stairs. Rukia peeked her head in the door, she saw Ichigo relaxed on their bed. Rukia slid into the room quietly, snuck over to the bed, and then pounced on her husband. Ichigo groaned in pain, and Rukia laid on his chest nuzzling him sweetly.

"So," Ichigo started, "who is that guy exactly?" Ichigo asked, "I don't think you ever talked about him before."

"He's just a friend from before my sister married Byakuya, and before my parents died." Rukia replied.

"Ok you told me about your parents but you never said anything about that guy!" Ichigo said.

"Well, I wasn't always a gypsy you no." Rukia replied.

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, there was a time I lived in town a lot like Kyoto. It was a small village called Tainai. I had my sister, my mother, and my father." Rukia mused out loud. "We were close friends, and infamous trouble makers." Rukia giggled.

"Sounds like a lot of fun." Ichigo mused.

"It was. Then…" Rukia said with a sad sigh, "My parents passed away while I was in first grade." Rukia sighed, "Renji tried to cheer me up but in the end Hisana sold our home, and we started to travel. Hisana said she always wanted to see the world, and so that's what we went out to do." Rukia paused for a second and continued "Hisana and I traveled back to Tainai a lot, Renji liked that. We got to see each other still, and we still had a lot of fun together. But then Hisana met Byakuya in the large city Nanyo. We stayed there a long time, long enough for them to get married. But it was more like they eloped, and that's when we took to the South. We never stayed in one place long, and we never went back to the northern cites. The last time I saw Renji, was pretty funny, he purposed to me."

**Flash Back**

Rukia now 13 sat on a bench with Renji watching Hisana and Byakuya lode the wagon, this would be the last time they ever left the city of Tainai, and they intended to never come back.

"Rukia." Renji said running his hand threw his long red ponytail.

"Yeah Renji?" Rukia asked.

"Do you like me?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course I do." Rukia replied, "You're my very best friend." "Rukia, I like you, a lot. As in a lot, a lot and one day, I'm going to take you away from your family, and I'm going to make you my wife." Renji explained. Rukia turned red and giggled.

"That's sweet, but I don't wanna get married, I wanna travel forever! So I'm sorry, but I don't wanna marry you, or anyone. I'm a butterfly, I need to be free or I'll die." Rukia explained standing up on the bench letting the wind blow threw her hair.

**End Flash Back**

"So it's a one sided crush then?" Ichigo asked.

"Pretty much." Rukia replied, she kissed Ichigo softly on the lips, her hand traced the lines of his chest. Ichigo flipped over, and then climbed over Rukia. He was nibbling on her skin, and tearing away at her cloths. Rukia moaned in pleasure as Ichigo explored. After he has stripped Rukia down and covered her body with kisses he grabbed her legs and dragged her across the bed, he lifted her butt into the air, and shoved several pillows under her. He pulled off his own cloths, and then he grabbed a hold of Rukia's legs again, he held onto her thighs tightly and started to thrust into her. Rukia groaned loudly with pleaser, Ichigo started to thrusted harder, and faster, Rukia started to groan and scream louder and louder, as Ichigo put more and more speed and power into his movements. They hadn't had much time alone the past few months and he was ganna make up for it now. Ichigo kept going, harder and faster, he showed little sign of stopping, he had released inside of Rukia, and her own juices were running down his legs. There was suddenly a pounding at the door.

"Rukia!" Renji bellowed.

"Dammit!" Ichigo cursed, he angrily pulled out of Rukia, he grabbed pulled his boxers on, and waited until Rukia had pulled the blankets over her bare body. He opened the door and stared angrily at Renji.

"Can I help you?" he asked not bothering to mask the irritation.

"Were is Rukia! Is she ok? I heard her scream! What are you doing to her!" Renji demanded.

"Renji." Rukia snarled, "Come here." She said with a hiss. Renji gulped, he could feel the dark and angry aura hat surrounded Rukia.

"H-hey Rukia…. What's wrong?" he asked nervously.

"Look around Renji, and tell me, what do you see on the floor." Rukia asked.

"Cloths…" Renji replied.

"What do YOU think was happening?" Rukia hissed.

"I'm… um… ganna run now." Renji said before bolting out of the room.

"Renji!" Rukia shirked, she attempted to bolt after him only to be stopped by Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled.

"Rukia, put on some cloths before you kill him." Ichigo said rolling his eyes. Rukia pulled Ichigo's discarded shirt on over her head, and then a pair of boxers.

"Renji!" Rukia shirked running after her old friend.

"Don't kill me!" Renji begged.

"I'm going to maim you!" she shouted.

"I'm ganna keep running!" he announced. Renji bolted out of the house, and Rukia continued after him. Mothers covered their children's eyes, and men tried to hide here nosebleeds when they caught eye of Rukia scandalous appearance. Rukia caught up to Renji and tackled him to the ground.

"Renji!" Rukia snarled.

"I don't wanna die!" Renji whined.

"Why Renji! Why would you embarrass me like that!" Rukia continued to yell.

"I don't know!" he cried.

"You new dam well what was happening! That's why I made you sleep on the dam couch!" she scolded.

"I thought…" Renji tried to defend.

"You thought you would interrupt the best dam sex I've had in months!" Rukia snarled. Renji's face turned red and he looked away from Rukia, he avoided looking into her eyes at all cost.

"I was jealous." Renji muttered.

"Of my and Ichigo? Renji! I told you a long time ago I wasn't in love with you!" she replied.

"You said you didn't want to settle down with anyone, and that you wanted to stay free, and I thought we could not settle and be free together." Renji explained.

"Renji, never settling down is unrealistic. When I said that I was young and I was new to the traveling life. When I met Ichigo, he made me remember how great it was to go to sleep, and wake up in the same town, and he made me miss my old life. I wanted to settle down with him, he made me feel things I never new I could feel! And then when we had to go our separate ways I felt empty, like there was a huge chunk of me missing." Rukia paused, "I was so happy when Byakuya let me come here to be with him." Renji stayed silent, he kept looking away from Rukia, "Renji, maybe it would be best for you if you went home."

"I can't" Renji replied.

"Why not?" Rukia asked.

"Tainai… is gone." Renji said in a serious tone.

"Gone! How can it be gone!" Rukia gasped.

"Soldiers came, and they torched the village." Renji explained.

"Oh my god… were did they come from?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know." Renji replied.

"Ok Renji you can stay in this city, but if you interrupt me and Ichigo's special time again I'm going to rip your face off and make you eat it." Rukia said in a sweet and perky tone.

"D-deal…" Renji stuttered. Renji and Rukia made there way home together.

GASP! What's going on in the North? Do you no? Cause I sure don't XD


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 12: Chapter 11**

At this point I have a lot written, I was being sowed down because I had some stuff in the middle to work out, but it was worked out, but in a few more chapters I see another bumpy area I marked off… so -_- grr hopefully I'll figure something cute and fluffy out to fix it XD

And this Chapter is based of an article I read that talks about how kissing really is god for you! The hormones in saliva get mixed and it increases a guys want to bond, and lowers stress on both sides. But only by like itty bitty amounts.

A year had passed, Ichigo was relaxing on the couch reading a new report on medical findings he and his father received. Rukia was sitting on the floor, there new born, well three month old daughter Ren'ai in her lap, two year old Shinri sat next to his mother, three and a half ear old Kyuu next to her brother. One-year-old Yoshi sat on Rukia's other side, and Hatching sat next to his twin, and next to Kyuu forming a small circle. Rukia had a chappy themed rubber ball and they were passing the time by rolling the ball to each other. And Rukia told the kids to name, or, try to name a different color they could think of. She (and Ichigo) were trying to help their children learn, and inspire the younger children to try and speak.

"Hey Rukia," Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Yeah?" Rukia asked catching the ball and calling out the color yellow.

"I just read something interesting." Ichigo explained.

"What was it?" Rukia asked rolling the ball to Kyuu who called out the color purple.

"It says here kissing is good for your health, it lowers stress." Ichigo stated.

"Really now?" Rukia said with a giggle.

"That's what it says." Ichigo chuckled, "Hey Rukia."

"Yeah Ichigo?" Rukia asked after Yoshi had tempted to say the color orange, but the only thin that came out sounded like "o-ji"

"Did you no sex is good for you?" he said with a grin.

"No Ichigo, you're not getting any until tonight." Rukia scolded.

"Fine, jeopardize both our health's." Ichigo pouted.

"You're making it up any way." Rukia said rolling he eyes.

"Am not!" Ichigo declared.

"Then let me see the article." Rukia replied.

"...No…" Ichigo said in a low and hesitant tone. Rukia laid Ren'ai on her tummy and stood up walking over to her orange haired husband.

"Ichigo." Rukia said in a scolding tone. Rukia grabbed the report and started to pull it away from her husband. Ichigo grabbed Rukia's wrist and pulled her on top of him.

"Baka!" Rukia growled pinching Ichigo's cheeks and pulling on them.

"Midget!" Ichigo remarked grabbing Rukia's cheeks and pulling on them.

"Baka!" a small voice chirped. Ichigo and Rukia stopped dead in their tracks and looked over at their kids.

"Midget!" another small voice chirped.

"Baka!" Yoshi chirped.

"Midget!" Hachi giggled.

"Crap…" Ichigo and Rukia groaned in harmony, "there first words…" There was a knock at the door, Rukia climbed off Ichigo and opened the door.

"Evening Miss Kurosaki, and Kurosaki."

"Ishida." Ichigo grumbled.

"Don't sound so happy to see me, you were the one who insisted I come over to do the kids fitting." Ishida stated.

"Ignore him, he's just being a baby." Rukia insisted.

"Baka!" Yoshi chirped.

"Midget!" Hachi giggled.

"I see your kids are turning out more and more like their father." Ishida stated.

"Dam right!" Ichigo said proudly.

"Dam right!" Shinri cheered.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, "close your idiot mouth before the kids pick of any other-"

"Idiot!" Kyuu giggled.

"Now who's the one that needs to keep her mouth shut!" Ichigo taunted.

"The one who doesn't wanna sleep on the couch." Rukia scolded glaring coldly at her husband. Ichigo grumbled and crossed his arms.

"I never thought I'd say this Kurosaki." Ishida said with a chuckle, "But your whipped."

"Shut the fuck up!" Ichigo snapped.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kyuu, Shinri, Hachi, and Yoshi cheered at the same time. Rukia felt a vain in her head pop, and she lodged her foot into Ichigo's face.

"So Rukia-Chan" Ishida said regaining his composer, "what did you need made?"

"Some new outfits for the kids, just for holiday outings, they have outgrown the last ones you kindly made."

"Sounds easy enough." Ishida said, "I see your wearing one of the sun dresses I made." Ishida pointed out.

"Oh yeah! I love them! Thank you so much for making so many of them for me!" Rukia thanked.

"It's the lest I can do for any women who puts up with Kurosaki as much as you do." Ishida replied.

"Your to kind." Rukia giggled. Ishida pulled out his tape measure and started to measure the children.

"Well, I'll be back when the outfits are complete." Ishida announces taking his leave.

"I hate that ass." Ichigo mumbled receiving another foot in the face.

"Watch your mouth." Rukia said irritated, "And Ishida is so nice!"

"If you like him so much why don't you just marry him." Ichigo taunted.

"Maybe I will." Rukia said in a pondering tone. Ichigo's yes went big, he shot off the couch and pulled Rukia into a deathly tight bear hug.

"No! You can't trade me in for Ishida! He'll never let me live it down!" Ichigo panicked.

"Mommy is blue!" Kyuu giggled.

"She's ganna pop!" Shinri added.

"Bu! Bu!" Hachi and Yoshi chanted. The kids all laughed as there poor mother struggled to escape her husband.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 13: Chapter 12**

With the passing of Rukia's birthday she and Ichigo were both officially twenty yeas old, while Kyuu was now four years old, her little brother Shinri was two and a half years old. And the twins Hachi, and Yoshi were each nearing their second birthday, and little Ren'ai was half a year old.

But they are not the subject for the moment, we will be shifting our attention for just for a while we shall be leaving Ichigo and Rukia to view a scene in another town. In Shibata just south of Tainai, Byakuya loaded the last of the goods into the wagon. Hisana watched, she wanted to help but Byakuya would not allow his pregnant wife to lift a finger. This was there third child, but sadly the first two didn't make it, and died before or during birth. They had high hope for this one, it was alive, and kicking at eight months along. Byakuya and Hisana traveled back to Tainai after each miscarriage and buried the infants alongside there grandparents. They wondered threw the rubble of the village that used to stand there. The graveyard was the only land that was left standing. Now they readied to leave Shibata, Byakuya had an uneasy feeling. He could not pin point it, but someone was watching them. They had been keeping their distance for several days, but their presence was easy enough to feel.

"Hisana get in the wagon." Byakuya ordered.

"Byakuya what's wrong?" she asked worried.

"Just get in." he ordered. The two stood staring each other down for a moment before Hisana gave in and went into the wagon. Byakuya stood silent, staring threw the darkness with a cold and icy stare.

"Stop sneaking around you coward." Byakuya yelled into the sleeping town. "Show yourself." The silence continued, the breeze ruffled his long raven hair. "I no your there."

"Kuchiki Byakuya-sama…" a shaky and nervous voice whispered threw the darkness like someone who had seen a ghost.

"It's you." Byakuya hissed.

"Sire!" the man said while bowing, "it's been so long! You must come back, your father is ill, he is calling for you."

"I will not." Byakuya stated bluntly.

"But sire!" the man begged. Byakuya quickly fled to the driver's seat of the wagon and whipped the horses, sending them into a gallop.

"Kuchiki-sama!" the man called desperately, he chased the wagon until it was out of his sight.

"I'm sorry elder Kuchiki-Sama, your son is still resisting."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 14: Chapter 13**

I got a review from Alpha00Fox the other day, and their comment inspired me to look at my sooty after 4 years away from it and i forgot how much fun it was to write, now there are things i don't remember like what was going up north, the age difference between children, and what Byakuya is running from, but I think we all really wanna focus on the adorable Ichiruki so lets see if I can pump out another chapter!

4 long years have passed, There was a small civil war fought between then lords or Japan and in all the chaos the Kuchiki Clan rose to the top, Hisana his believed wife passed away during child birth, and sadly, the child did not make it either. Byakuya, over come with un-imaginable sadness, finally faced his past, and took his rightful place as leader of the Kuchiki clan, and as the leader of the Kuchiki Clan that made Byakuya leader of Japan. Byakuya composed a letter and sent it off to Kyoto, to his beloved sister, and her husband.

Several weeks later the messenger finally made it to Kyoto, and to the Kurosaki house hold. He knocked on the door and barely dodged Ichigo as his father kicked him threw the door.

Isshan. " Ichigo! Who's at the door!" he yelled before body slamming his son. 8 year old Kyuu peeked threw the damaged door, as you 7 year old brother Shinri tacked Ichigo, mimicking his grandfather. 5 year old Hachi, and Yoshi ran around and stared at their father who was struggling to escape. Hatchi and Yoshi grinned and started to ticked their father adding to his suffering. Rukia rolled her eyes and walked threw the broken door, and greeted the messenger.

"Are you Kuchiki Rukia?" he asked

"I was at a time, but I married the one who was thrown threw the door, I'm Kurosaki Rukia now, But any way, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I letter from Lord Kuchiki Byakuya" he said proudly handing her the message.

"Lord?" Rukia said with confusion.

"Ahh, yes, word must not have spread this far south yet," the messenger stared, "after much battling across the North, the many lords have all ben concord by the mighty Kuchiki Clan, and Lord Kuchiki Byakuya is now the head of the clan, and our mighty ruler."

"Wait Kuchiki Byakuya is now our leader!" Ichigo soured in disbelief breaking free from his father and children.

"Wow, I always new the Kuchiki clan was important but I never new Byakuya was that high up in the clan." Rukia said in shock of her brothers new power. Rukia opened the message and read it to herself, before turning to Ichigo.

"Byakuya wants us to come to Niigata, and meet with him." Rukia said turning to her husband.

"I don't wanna go!" Ichigo whined, "I no Byakuya wants to kill me because I got you pregnant with Kyuu, but when he sees the other 4 ill be lucky if he kills me quickly!"

"Oh stop it Ichigo!" Rukia scolded. " come on, it's a long trip lets get packing." They quickly packed up the wagon and dressed the children in there coats, it was warm now but when they were on the road, they new the nights would get chilly.

Everyone pilled into the wagon and waved goodbye to Isshan, Karen, and Yuzu, as they headed north for Niigata.

So what do you think? Hey I tried! I'm kidding I don't think it's terrible! Opinions! NOW! I demand them!


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 15: Chapter 14**

If you're reading this chapter, it means my demands have been met, and I got someones opinion. Or I got tired of waiting and just posted it. Also I was asked some time ago what time period this takes, well I don't no XD all I no is I want it old enough were there is little to no technology, but modern enough were there is medicine and other advances for comfort. And that's why sadly I parted with Hisana, she was sickly and you can only miscarry so many times before it takes a major toll on your body, plus I needed a reason for Byakuya to go home, and I couldn't think of anything else. So any way …

They arrived in Niigata, and approached the massive Kuchiki Manor. They all stopped and marveled at its size and beauty. Before climbing out of the wagon and, walking over to the door. Ichigo roughly banged on the door and it gently swung open revealing an even more lovely interior, and before they new it, Byakuya appeared before them, draped in black robes, his hair comed back, and what looked like ribbed she shells in his hair, he had a silken white scarf wrapped around his neck, and he gazed lovingly over Rukia, my how his sister had grown into beautiful woman. Rukia Ran into her brothers arms, she didn't realize how much she had missed him. He held her how the years had passed and changed them both. He smiled noticing there were now 5 small children standing before him, he looked shocked at his beloved sister before shooting a menacing death glare at Ichigo.

"Who are all these lovely Children, I no one of these lovely ladies has to be my darling niece Kyuu." He asked.

"Oh, were are my manners?" Rukia giggled, she motioned to there youngest and smiled, " this is Ren'ai" rukia introduced, she then motioned to the twins, she smiled and placed a hand on each shoulder, " these are the twins, Yoshi, and Hatchi" she continued before waving over for there first born son, "and this is Shinri, our first son." she stated proudly, ", and you remember Kyuu she said gently taking her eldest child's hand and leading her to Byakuya, " Kyuu this is your uncle he hasn't seen you sense you were a new born." Rukia smiled as her children all walked over to their uncle.

"I am your Uncle Byakuya, but you can all just call me Oji-Sama, if you would like." He said kindly to them. Ichigo at this point was trying to stay out of the way, he didn't want Byakuya to notice him, and castrate him for defiling his sister, there was no way he could hide it, the proof was standing right in front of them. Byakuya glanced over and spotted Ichigo.

"Boy, come here." He said coldly.

"Hey Byakuya, long time no see." Ichigo greeted as he mentally said goodbye to his man hood.

"Boy, I thought I warned you, and told you to stay away from Rukia?" he said with anger in his voice.

"Yes, you you did. Well, you see…" He said while pondering a response, "She started it!" he declared, "she kissed me first and lead me on, and then seduced me!"

"Even if I believed you, a decant man would have told her it was inappropriate and then asked her guardian for permission." Byakuya said his voice still stern and angry.

"All right," Ichigo said scripting his head, " I would like permission to be with your sister, and father her children"

"It's too late for all of that now, but I hope you made an honest woman out of my sister." Byakuya replied.

"Yes, we married a year after we were reunited." Ichigo said proudly.

"Good." Byakuya said some of the anger leaving his voice. "Now won't you all, come in, the servants will take your things to your rooms." Byakuya said welcoming everyone inside. Rukia looked around, she saw many portraits of men, who looked like Byakuya, paintings of them with there wives and children, and pantings of them alone. She looked up at her brother, and smiled.

"Nii-Sama, wear is Hisana?" Rukia asked wanting to see her sister she so dearly missed. Byakuya stopped, his face froze, his eyes glazed as if he were holding back tears. Rukia didn't like what she saw, and she braced herself for bad news.

"Hisana… Passed, in child birth… towards the end of the civil war." He said slowly, choking back tears.

"No, Nii-Sama! No!" Rukia cried Ichigo ran over to his wife and pulled her into his arm holding her head to his chest, as she sobbed uncontrollably into his shirt, grasping into him like her life depended on it.

"That is why I called for you," Byakuya stated, "The anniversary of my wife's passing is here, and it makes me realize I too, will not be around for ever, and, with a slight alteration to the news, I would like your eldest son Shinri, to be the next Heir to the Kuchiki Clan." Byakuya announced, " I was going to grant this opportunity on your scoundrel husband, but now that is see a son with Kuchiki blood in him, I wish to pass this honer to him." Byakuya explained. I no you may need some time to think, so you shall be shown to your rooms." He finished before walking away. Out of no wear 6 servants appeared and showed each person to their own room. Ichigo and Rukia were sitting on the small love seat in their room, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia and pulled her in close. Her head resting softly on his shoulder, she looked up at her husband, he had a scowl on his face, as usual but she could tell he was thinking, hard about what Byakuya said.

"Shinri is so young" Rukia mused

"And Byakuya is such a prick" Ichigo said, before Rukia rammed her elbow into his kidney. "That hurt you no." He growled

"It's supped to" she beamed sweetly.

"I feel like I should be saying no to what Byakuya asked," Ichigo said in a more serious tone, "but at the same time, I understand the need of someone to follow in your footsteps. The old goat has me, and I have Shinri, Hatchi, and Yoshi."

"The Kuchiki Clan would be able to provide him everything he needs, including the best education in the world." Rukia said with a sigh, "I no we are well off in Kyoto, but with 5 children, it's expensive, and hard to make sure there all getting just what they need." She continued, "I heard stories growing up of the mighty Kuchiki Clan, and then when Hisana met Byakuya I always new in some way he was apart of it."

"Should we let Byakuya teach Shinri how to be a Kuchiki? Or should we just go home?" Ichigo asked.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

***Ichigo***

With a lot on his mind, Ichigo decided he needed some fresh air, he spotted a creek on the way into town, and decided he would take the boys fishing. he gathered them up and put the boys on their own ponies before mounting his own horse Ichigo lead the boys to the small creek, he remembered his father used to take him fishing as a child, and he was going to do the same for his boys. They arrived at the creek and tied down the horses to a nearby tree. The boys were already by the creek throwing rocks into the water. Ichigo grabbed the gear off his horse and hurried over to the boys.

"Hey! Don't throw rocks!" Ichigo yelled as he ran towards the boys, "You'll scare off the fish." He said in a much calmer tone setting down the gear. The boys ran over and grabbed there poles the looked up at their father and smiled, excitement beaming in there eyes.

"Daddy were gonna get a really big fish right?!" Shinri asked enthusiastically

"Yeah daddy! I want a fish this big!" Yoshi said stretching is arms as wide as they could go.

"Well! I'm gonna catch a fish first!" Hatchi proclaimed running over to the creek. Shinri and hatchi chased after him and Ichigo followed behind with a bucket and some bait he had dug up earlier.

"Ok boys," ichigo started, "first you have to put some bait on your hooks." He pulled out a worm and slid it on the hook like a stocking, before pulling the hook threw the worms belly. He slowly put worms on each of his sons hooks, letting them help, so they could learn how it was done. Ichigo even let Shinri finish hooking his warm alone sense he would be 9 soon. Ichigo smiled at his son, he was growing up so fast, and his little brothers always tried to keep up with him.

"Boys, Watch daddy cast." Ichigo said with a big smile. He pulled the rod back and cast the line forward into the water. "now you boys try, one at a time." Shinri copied his fathers movements but didn't get the hook as far in the water. Hatchi got about 1/2 way threw his cast before accidentally hitting his twin brother, causing the two, to start fighting. Ichigo laughed, put down his rod, and pulled his sons apart. He looked down at his two orange haired sons, and got in-between them, and one at a time, helped them cast there rods.

"What do you boys think of your uncle?" Ichigo asked.

"He has a really big house!" Hatchi declared.

"He has those funny shells in his hair!" Yoshi replied laughing.

"He seems nice, but he's nothing like my daddy!" Shinri said with a grin. Ichigo smiled at his sons. He was lost watching his boys holding there rods. The three were doing just about everything, except sitting still. They were talking about how they wanted their mother to prepare each of their fishes.

"I want mine fried!" Shinri declared

"I want mommy to make mine into fish stew!" Yoshi said rubbing his tummy.

"I want mommy to make me fish tacos with what I catch!" Hatchi proclaimed. Ichigo just kept smiling watching them. He brought them out here to catch their dinner, but they weren't only fishing. He reeled in his line and gave each of his boys a pat on the head.

"I love you boys." He said kindly. the boys looked at each other and laughed

"I love you too daddy," they said in near unison. The hours quickly passed, and they caught many fish, some big, some small, and some that Ichigo even used as bait for bigger fish. _This is what I call living. _Ichigo thought to himself. _Drowning worms, and killing time. They ain't even thinking about what really going on right now, but I no they'll always remember days like today. _

"Come on boys, I think we caught enough for everyone." Ichigo said reeling in his line. "reel in your lines and lets get home so mommy can cook us dinner."

***Rukia***

Rukia sat cross legged on the floor, her face was tear stained. Still thinking hard about what her brother had told her about her sister, and then what he had asked her about her son. Kyuu sat in front of her mother. Rukia was brushing her long orange hair, taking care to be gentle. Rukia had never cut Kyuu's hair, she was only 7, but her hair was longer than Orihime's. Little Ren'ai sat in front of her sister getting her hair brushed. Ren'ai's hair was long as well, but nothing like her sisters. It was mid back and dark as night like her mothers. Byakuya walked passed, he looked at his sister, and his nieces. Their was a pain in his heart. Rukia could be Hisana's twin, and watching Rukia with her children gave him images of what Hisana would have been like as a mother. It was a bitter sweet sight. Rukia braided back Kyuu's hair, while Kyuu graded back Ren'ai's hair. The two young girls then climbed behind their mother and each graded half of their mothers short raven hair before giving her some braided pigtails.

***Byakuya***

**Flash back**

"Byakuya, it hurts so much" Hisana whimpered as she was taken into the emergency room. "is it always this painful?" she asked Byakuya bit his lip and held her hand tight. she was bleeding badly. something was terribly wrong with the baby. they reached the room and the doctors stopped Byakuya from entering closing the door between them and locking it. he plundered on the door and screamed for them to let him be next to his wife, tears streamed down his face and he fell to the floor.

_I don't no what I'm supposed to do! _ He yelled in his head _My wife is in so much pain! I should be able to do something! _Tears still ran down his face as he cursed both out loud and to himself. He tried sitting on a bench near the door but always ended up pressed against the door trying to hear something, anything that would give him hope. The doctor walked out after what felt like days, but was really only hours. He called Byakuya over, placed a hand on his shoulder and lowered his head. Byakuya walked ion the room to see hisana, and the baby both laying Their cold, gray, motionless. He stood over them, took his wife's cold limp hand. Rage, anger, and despair over came him, and he threw the nearby lamp across the room and threw the window. He pulled her close stroked her hair, and cried historically.

**End Flash back**

Byakuya looked at himself in the mirror, he still remembered the days on the road, his hair braided with ribbons and beads, a bandana tied around his head, a loose white shirt with a slit down the middle relieving parts of his chest. A black vest pulled over it for some warmth. _You're just a fool_! He yelled at himself. _Just a fool to believe you can change you life. _He slammed his fist agents the wall. as he looked back into the mirror kenseikan now embellished his hair, a long back robe, and white scarf now his clothing of choice. he cleaned up his face, and sat with his sister, the girls on each side of her, the smallest, Ren'ai between him and Rukia. he looked over the girls, Kyuu was so big, she was already almost as tall as her mother. how much she resemblers her father though. while little Ren'ai, was as petite and darling as his sister, possibly they would be the same height. but only time would tell. Rukia was reading romeo and Juliet, she seemed very drawn into the story. Kyuu read as well, but she had pictures in her book, but also many words. Little Ren'ai though had a stack of picture books with varying paragraphs of words around them. _The world's so hard, it can break your heart. _He thought to himself._ I want to help, but not sure where to start._ He closed his eyes. _I'm a fool, just a fool to believe Rukia will leave her oldest son here. Of course he should follow in his fathers steps, the Kuchiki name shall die with me. _

***Everyone!***

"Were home!" Ichigo announced proudly.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried out in joy running over to her husband. The girls put down there books and ran over to admire the fish their brother had caught. Ichigo and Rukia kissed tenderly, she was so proud of him. She took the fish into the kitchen and started to clean, gut and cook them. Ichigo glanced at his small wife, and his face turned bet red at the sight of the pigtails, he suddenly got naughty images of her in one of his unbuttoned shirts. But before his thoughts could go any further he was brought back to reality.

"Boy." Byakuya said sternly, appearing next to Ichigo, waking him from his dirty day dream.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Forget my request form earlier." He stated before walking away in silence. The evening quickly went by, and the Children went to their room to sleep. Ichigo and Rukia walked hand and hand into their room, and began kissing passingly as soon as the door was closed. Ichigo never wore a tie, but he hung one on the door, and had thought his children that meant if they needed something to go see grandpa, he explained to them that some nights mommy and daddy need to be alone.

A naked Rukia was pressed against Ichigo's bare chest. she looked at him, his hand resting on the small of her back, his other hand gently stroking her cheek as he admired his tiny bride. even after giving birth 4 times, once to twins, she was still the image of beauty he fell in love with. time had taken a toll, her eyes had bags from all the late nights caring for them. Crows feet from all the times he made her glare at him. She had several stretch marks on her small, slightly rounded stomach, her hips were much wider then when they had met, and her breast and bottom had grown larger as well from having their children grow inside her. He wouldn't change a thing a bout her. He kissed her passionately laying her back on the bed softly, he entered her slowly, taking her tongue as his. He was gentle with her at first, taking time to play with her breast, nubble on her milky skin, and kiss her rosy lips. After he had his fill, he thrusted harder, earning a gasp of pleaser from Rukia's lips, harder and harder he went, she moaned and called his name, her hands grabbing at his butt, and clawing at his back. She screamed as they finished together. He didn't pull out, he just pulled her close, and ran his finger threw her hair.

Ren'ai could not sleep, she crawled out of bed, and to her parents door, she saw the tie, and pouted at it for a moment, shooting a glare that much remembered her mothers. She continued to glare for a moment as if it would make the tie leave. She wondered down the hall and found her uncles room. She opened the door and walked in.


End file.
